Something Worth Knowing
by maryeemeeh
Summary: After a year of boarding school, Serena van der Woodsen returns to the Upper East Side of New York to leave behind the past and start over. However, as Serena tries to move on, Nate continues to go after her.
1. An Afternoon Surprise

**A/N:** I do not own Gossip Girl. Thank you very much. This story will be based on the show. It will start off after Dan and Serena go on their date. Expect a few spoilers from the book as well. This will mainly be about the relationship between Nate/Serena, but expect Nate/Blair, Serena/Dan, Jenny/Erik, Dan/Vanessa..and a whole lot of possibilities as well.

* * *

Chapter 1

"**An Afternoon Surprise"**

"Serena, darling," Lillian van der Woodsen lightly knocks on the door of her daughter's bedroom and opens it halfway just enough to stick her head in. Serena is still in a deep sleep after her date with Dan Humphrey last night. "Serena," Lillian gently nudges her daughter's shoulders as Serena begins to flutter her eyes open. The beautiful young blonde rubs her fatigue eyes as she looks up at her mother.

"What do you want?" Serena groans reluctantly as she pulls the covers over her head. Lillian sighs as she pulls them back down to uncover Serena's face. Despite the messy hair and no make-up, Serena looked flawless.

"A handsome boy is waiting for you in the livingroom," she smiles as Serena immediately sits up.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" Serena all of a sudden jumps out of bed, removing the covers off her as she hurriedly heads towards the bathroom.

"It's around 1:30."

"Shoot! I was supposed to have lunch with Dan."

"He called earlier, sweetie."

Serena stops and steps out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand. "What? When?" She asks simultaneously. "What did he say, Mom?"

"You weren't answering your phone and so he wanted me to tell you that he will be taking his sister out and that he'll call you as soon as he gets home."

Serena purses her lips and frowns in disappointment. "Oh...then who's waiting for me?"

"Nate."

Serena's lips slightly parted at the sound of his name. In fact, it took her breath away for a second there as a smile crept over Lillian's face. She watched Nate and Serena grew up together ever since they were kids and is well aware of how much Nate meant to her daughter. Lillian has always thought Serena developed a crush on the young handsome green-eyed Archibald, but of course everyone in the Upper East Side of New York has always known that it is Serena's best friend Blair Waldorf and Nate that belong together.

"I'll tell him to wait. In the meantime, take a shower and get dressed." Lillian ordered as she shuts the door behind. Serena deeply sighs as she goes back inside the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"So…" Lillian returns to the livingroom of their grand hotel room with a pitcher filled with fresh lemonade and a few glasses. She places the silver tray down on the table in front of Nate who was sitting down comfortably on a leather arm chair. "How are you and Blair doing?"

"Uh we're doing good," he answers hesitantly as he pour himself some lemonade. "Thanks again for the drink, Mrs. van der Woodsen."

Lillian smiles as she sits down on a couch across from him with her legs folded. Silence fills the room when suddenly Serena van der Woodsen graces them with her presence wearing designer skinny jeans, long black boots, and a nice flashy top with a nice long black coat from Prada over it. Nate looks up, taken aback by her exquisite beauty as he finds himself at a lost for words. Serena was the only person, not even his own girlfriend Blair that gave him the effect.

"There you are," Lillian turns around as she slowly gets up from the couch and grabs her Louis Vuitton purse from the counter. This gave Nate the signal to get up as he shook his head from a fixed trance and rises to his feet. "I got to run and pick up Erik."

"He's really coming home for good?"

"How is he by the way?" Nate asks out of curiosity as Lillian and Serena exchange looks. It came to both of their minds that Nate still has no idea about Erik's attempted suicide and they were going to leave it as that.

"He's doing well, thank you." Lillian answers as she makes her way to the door. "I'm sorry for leaving like this, but you two have fun."

"Goodbye, Mrs. van der woodsen."

"Mom, give Erik a kiss for me?"

Nate smiles. He always adored Serena's relationship with her young brother Erik. It made him wish he had a sibling of his own.

"I will, sweetie. Bye, kids." Lillian shuts the door behind leaving Nate and Serena alone.

"So…" Serena starts off while shifting her gaze to and away from Nate. "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping we could grab lunch."

Serena purses her lips while folding her arms across her chest. "Does Blair even know you're here, Nate?"

He rolls his eyes. "She's not gonna stop me from seeing you."

"Nate, you know we can't do this."

"Serena, it's just lunch."

The blonde bit her bottom lip, uncertain about accepting his invitation. Nate looks at her pleadingly with his gorgeous intense green eyes which are rather difficult to resist even Serena herself can't help, but notice how irresistible he is. "Please?" Serena finally gives in, rolling her eyes at him as she grabs her black Chanel purse nearby. Nate smiles in contentment, opening the door to the hotel room like the gentleman he is. "You look nice by the way." Serena half-smiles in response as she walks out the door with Nate following behind.

To be continue...

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading & don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Behind Closed Curtains

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming and I'll try to update ASAP. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

"**Behind Closed Curtains"**

Nate took Serena to a famous Italian restaurant, a place where he has taken her before as they situated themselves outside where it was pleasant and surprisingly warm outside under the autumn sun. As soon as they took their orders, Nate watches Serena stare off into a distance, contemplating and watching cars, buses, and yellow taxi cabs roll by. It's like he could watch her forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate breaks the silence as Serena shifts her gaze over to him.

"Nothing really," Serena responds with a heavy sigh as she turns away and spots Dan from across the street. Nate could see the excitement on her face as she got up from her seat, waving her hands up in the air to get the Humphrey's attention. "Dan! Hey, Dan!"

Dan Humphrey stops in his tracks as he looks over his shoulder to find his new girlfriend calling for him. His smile immediately faded once he realizes Serena was with Nate.

"Dan!" She calls once again as he continues walking in the opposite direction without acknowledging her existence. Serena furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "I'll be right back," she tells Nate as she excuses herself and begins running towards Dan, causing traffic on 17th Street as cars willingly stop for her to pass by. "Dan, wait!" Serena catches up to him once she made it to the other side safely as he turns around to face her. She smiles, "Hey. How did your day go with Jenny?"

"Great," Dan responds half-heartedly, averting from her gaze while stuffing his hands in the pockets of his brown jacket.

Serena frowns due to his odd behavior. "What's wrong?" Dan deeply sighs as he shifts his gaze over to Nate sitting outside of the restaurant where she left him and then back to Serena. She sighs, knowing what exactly was bothering him. "Look, we are just having lunch."

"Does Blair know about this?"

Serena narrows her eyes at him. "So what….I can't see Nate anymore? We can't simply hang out?"

"I don't know, Serena. Last time you were with him you two really _hooked up_."

"I thought we agreed to leave the past in the past." There is a short pause as Dan rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Dan, I was drunk and acting stupid. What Nate and I did was a mistake. Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because I'm afraid that you still have feelings for him," Dan retorts as Serena's lips slightly parted. He looks down and sighs. "I'm afraid I'm not good enough for you."

"Dan, I really like you…a lot," Serena responds with a reassuring smile, "and you are more than enough okay?" She moves closer to him, staring deeply into his eyes. "You can trust me."

There is a short pause. Dan smiles while nodding his head in response. "Okay. I'm sorry. You're right." He takes her hands in his while taking a deep breath. "I need to stop bringing up the past and focus what we have right now."

Serena flashes him a smile that almost took his breath away. "Good."

"Well I'll leave you to your lunch. I need to pick up Jenny at Barneys and run a few errands for my Dad. And I'm sorry about today. I know we're supposed to have lunch—

"Hey, don't worry about it." Serena smiles considerately. "Call me later?"

"You know I will." Dan cups her delicate face with both hands and places a sweet, intimate kiss on her lips.

Meanwhile, Nate watches on from across the street as he immediately tore his eyes away from them. Jealousy started lurking inside of him as the pain of seeing the girl of his dreams, the girl he ultimately loves kissing someone else defeated him. As Nate looks up again, Serena parts from Dan and begins heading towards his direction. He straightens up in his chair and covers up any hint of jealousy by maintaining his composure. A bright smile appeared on Serena's face. She looked so happy it secretly killed him, but only because it wasn't him that is making her happy.

"Hey." Serena greeted cheerfully as she sits back down across from him.

Nate weakly smiles, "So you two together now?"

"Yeah," she grins, "I believe so."

He nods his head solemnly. "You look happy."

"I am."

Nate studies the blonde beauty carefully. "So that's it. You're just gonna forget about what happened between us?"

Her smile suddenly turned into a frown as she tilts her head to the side and releases a heavy sigh. "It was a mistake, Nate. It didn't mean anything."

Her words struck him as he looks at her hurtfully.

"Well it meant something to me."

"We were drunk." She explains to him. "We weren't thinking."

"That's what you want to think." Serena furrows her eyebrows and listens as Nate continues on. "You and I both know what happened that night meant something. You told me just a year ago that you love me and I believed it." He stops for a brief moment as Serena looks away. "Hey, look at me. Serena, please." the blonde deeply sighs as their eyes meet again. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me. Because if you can't do that…" he stops in mid-sentence as his eyes soften, "then I can't let go of you."

Their gazes continue to linger on one another as mixed emotions starts running wild in her head. She could feel her heart going rampant, the same with Nate as he waits eagerly for her response. After lingering in silence for what seem like a life time, Serena then leans forward, looking straight into his amazing green eyes and parting her lips to utter the words, "I _don't_ love you, Nate."

Serena keeps a straight face, not even a flinch or a blink of an eye from the blonde as her words shattered his heart. Nate's lips parted as he stares at her with wounded eyes, searching for answers and hoping it wasn't true—that she didn't love him the way he loves her. But there was nothing—nothing to prove her wrong.

"I got to go."

Nate furrows his eyebrows. "But our orders haven't arrived yet."

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." It was a painful sight to see the way he was looking at her. Serena had to look away and go some place else that didn't involve him. She takes out cash from her purse and places it down on the table to pay for the meal she ordered which she hasn't received. Without another word or a glance at his way, Serena simply got up from her chair and leaves the restaurant, using another exit so that Nate would not see her falter from what seem to be an Oscar winning performance. Once outside, Serena leans against the wall in relief with her eyes shut, struggling to fight back the tears as the words _"I love you, Nate," _escape from her lips.

to be continued...


	3. Distance Only Brings Them Closer

**A/N:** I appreciate the reviews. I'll be doing my best to update, but I gotta know what you guys are thinking so I can keep on writing. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

"**Distance Only Brings Them Closer"**

After leaving Nate at the restaurant just a few hours ago, Serena finds herself feeling guilty for the way she left things with him. Nate was all she could think about as she tries to push all thoughts of him aside and focus on something else.

Once Serena returned to her hotel suite at the Palace after doing some shopping at Chanel and Barneys, she surprisingly finds Erik at home as his presence allowed her to forget about Nate.

"I am so glad you're finally home!" Serena squeals in excitement as she drops her shopping bags on the floor and warmly embraces her young brother. The two pull apart with smiles on their faces. "Oh my God, we have to go out!"

"Uh I don't think so." Lillian protested as she joins her kids at the livingroom from the kitchen. "Your brother just got home, Serena. Let him get settled."

Erik turns to his sister. "I actually would like it if we stayed home tonight."

Serena nods her head. "Okay. Come on, let me help you unpack." She smiles excitedly while grabbing his hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Nate returned to his elegant apartment home which covered two floors of the building, feeling miserable after Serena left him at the restaurant, but even worst when she told him that she didn't love him. As he walks to the kitchen to grab a drink, his thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of his cell phone going off. Nate groans as he reluctantly grabs the phone from his pocket and answers without checking who it is. "Hello?"

"Hey, my love!" His girlfriend Blair greeted cheerfully on the other line.

"Oh hey…" Nate responds half-heartedly as he begins lighting a cigarette. "What's up?"

"I got some great news!" Nate falls back on the couch while propping his leg up on a table. Blair goes on. "Mom and Tyler left for Paris for the weekend…meaning I have the house all to myself," she pauses with a slight giggle, "or _we_ have the house to _ourselves_."

"Cool."

"So," she says quite seductively, "does that mean you'll come over?"

Perhaps being with Blair for the weekend would be a good thing for Nate to escape from his fantasies of having a future with Serena which is now out of his reach. It's not that Nate doesn't love Blair for he truly does love and care for her. It's just that he cannot fully love her the way a good boyfriend should love his girlfriend when he's _in love_ with her best friend who stands for everything his heart desires. Plus there is a difference between loving someone and being_in love_ with someone.

"I'll be there." He finally responds as he takes another swig of champagne from a bottle.

"Great! I'll be waiting."

Nate hangs up the phone and lights another cigarette as his thoughts of Serena emerges once again.

* * *

Serena and Erik bonded overnight as they stayed at their hotel suite watching movies and calling room service, ordering all kinds of foods such as calamari, steak, pasta, and every non-alcoholic beverage they served at the Palace. The two remained in Erik's bedroom enjoying each other's company in their comfortable pajamas. It was just like old times and they both certainly missed it. 

Once the movie was over Erik turns off the television and grabs a handful of chips from the bowl. Serena's giggles slowly subsided after watching a comedy that brought them into laughter from beginning to end as the room all of a sudden fell silent.

"So…what should we do now?"

Before Erik could answer, Serena's phone all of a sudden goes on. "Hold on" She tells him as she digs through her purse and takes out the cell phone as "Blair" flashes on the screen. "Hello?" She answers.

"Hey! What are you doing right now?"

Serena looks at her brother. "I'm at home with Erik."

Blair rolls her eyes. "How lamer can you get? First, you start dating Dan Humphrey of all guys and now you're home on a Friday night?" She chuckles pathetically.

Serena sighs. "What's on your mind, Blair?"

"Well now that you asked…my mother left for Paris for the weekend and I want you to come over!"

Serena bit her lower lip. "Uh I don't know. Erik just got home…"

"Go," Erik reassures her, "I'll be fine."

"See. You hear your brother." Blair responds on the other line eagerly. "You didn't even go to the annual most important sleep over last week. So you owe me, Serena."

"But I can't just leave him…"

Erik rolls his eyes. "I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah?" His sister scoffs. "Last time we left you alone you ended up in the hospital."

He sighs. "Well it's different now." Erik stares deeply into her blue eyes. "I promise."

"Hello???" Blair groans impatiently on the phone. "I don't have all day you know!"

Serena shook her head as she averts from Erik's gaze. "Alright, alright," the blonde sighs in defeat. "I'll go."

Erik smiles as Serena sticks her tongue out at him.

"Great!" Blair squeals excitedly. "Oh and Nate will be coming over too."

Serena's eyes widen. "What?!"

"I'll see you later, bye!"

"But wait--" Before Serena could protest, Blair hangs up the phone as her lips parted in disbelief.

Erik furrows his eyebrows as she slowly puts her phone down. "What's wrong?"

Just when things couldn't get any worst, Serena finds out that Blair has invited her to sleep over—a sleep over that Nate will also be attending. As hard as Serena tries to keep her distance from Nate, somehow…they always end up in the same place.

to be continued...


	4. Some Secrets are Meant to be Kept

**A/N: **Again, thanks to those who are sending in their reviews. If you haven't yet, please do so. Reviews really do motivate me to keep writing so please send me your reviews so I know whether people are reading and interested in the story or not. Anyway...my fic will somewhat follow the show, however expect some changes as well. R&R enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

"**Some Secrets are Meant to be Kept" **

"Hey, Serena!" Blair greets Serena at the door as she steps aside to allow her best friend inside her home. The blonde walks in as she turns back around to face Blair.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Blair wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment. "What? Why?"

_'Does she even remember what happened between us?' _Serena thought as the memories of her and Nate having sex for the first time continue to haunt her. "You, me, and Nate?"

"So?" She scoffs. "That's how it's always been." Serena bit her bottom lip worriedly. "Don't you miss it? You know…us three sleeping at each other's houses, watching movies, and getting drunk." Blair smiles as she thinks back on the memories. "It'd be like old times again!"

"Blair, I know but I shouldn't even be here. This is your chance for you and Nate to be alone together."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, Serena! Please don't ruin this for me. You and Nate are important to me." She places her hands on Serena's shoulders. "I trust you now."

"Hey," a familiar voice interrupted their thoughts as they both turn around where Nate stood on the stair steps looking handsome as ever in his blue pajamas and a white beater. Serena could feel her heart beat rapidly at the sight of him as his intense green eyes met hers. "Hey…" Nate responds again breathlessly while looking at Serena. This was an unexpected surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She purses her lips, noticing his perfect physique as she immediately looks away. "Uh…I was about to leave actually."

Blair shot Serena a look. "No, you weren't."

"Look I'm sorry, Blair. But I really don't feel right about leaving Erik especially when he just got home."

"Your brother will be fine." Blair groans irritably. "He says so himself."

Nate slowly begins ascending down the stairs as he shifts his gaze back and forth between the two ladies, oblivious to what is going on.

"Blair," Serena looks at her seriously as she lowers her voice so Nate wouldn't hear. "You know what happened to him. I wasn't there when I should be."

"Just like you weren't there for me?" Blair shot back as Serena's lips slightly parted. She folds her arms across her chest and narrows her eyes at her. "Look, if you got to go…go."

"Okay, but now you're mad at me."

Blair shrugs. "I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed." Just then the house phone goes off as Blair excuses herself to the other room to get it. "Damn it." Blair mutters, followed by a deep sigh. "Be right back"

Serena brushes her blonde hair back with her hand as she turns her head and unexpectedly finds Nate standing beside her. Their eyes meet once again as silence hung over them.

"You left me at the restaurant." Nate tells her with hurtful eyes as Serena looks down shamefully.

"I know I'm sorry." There is a short pause as she looks back at him. "Nate, you're not making this easier for me. What happened between us was wrong…and it's not fair to Blair."

"It's not fair to the both of us either."

"But you have to let me go, Nate. I'm with Dan now and Blair loves you."

"I'll never love her the way I love you." He moves closer to her as they could feel each other's warm breaths brush gently against their flawless faces. Nate searches her eyes deeply as Serena froze, unable to move as she finds herself trap under his spell. "I love Blair I do. But I'm _in love_ with you, Serena. I always have and I'll always will."

"What the hell is this?"

Nate and Serena immediately step back away from each other as Blair stood before them with eyes wide open. Serena's lips parted as she and Nate exchange panicked looks.

"I was trying to get Serena to stay."

Blair rolls her eyes. "No, I meant this." She holds up a stash of drugs that she unexpectedly found in Nate's bag. All eyes turn to him.

"Nate, you've been doing drugs?" Serena questions in disbelief as he shakes his head and sighs.

"Those are not mine. I'm trying to hide them from my father."

Blair wrinkles her forehead. "What?"

"Look, we've been having some money problems. The money in my account is all gone and my father somehow got to it."

Serena looks at him worriedly. "Oh, Nate I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blair scoffs offensively as Nate turns to her.

"You were dealing with so much I didn't want to worry you even more."

"But we tell each other everything."

Nate glances quickly over at Serena as his eyes shifts back to Blair. "I'm sorry."

"Come here," Blair gestures towards him sympathetically as she kisses him lightly on the lips and embraces him warmly for comfort. Nate rests his chin on her head, tightening his hold around her petite waist as he looks up at Serena wishing it was her he is holding instead of Blair. "From now on we tell each other everything okay?" Blair steps back as she stares deeply into his green eyes and smiles. Nate nods his head as he avert from her gaze and looks up where Serena is no longer in sight.

_to be continued..._


	5. Someone to Go Home to

**A/N: **Hey, everyone. Thanks again for the reviews! Nice to know that people are into the Nate/Serena pairing and the story itself. I'll do my best to not disappoint any of you. R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

"**Someone to Go Home to"**

It is around 8 o'clock in the morning and another day in school for Serena van der Woodsen at Constance Billard School for girls as she got out of a yellow taxi cab and rushes up the stone steps to her first class.

"Serena!"

She looks over her shoulders and smiles at the familiar face. "Oh hey, Jenny," she greets her in surprise. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Dan Humphrey's little sister Jenny is a 9th grader also attending Constance Billard school for girls. She has always looked up to Serena in hopes to one day fill her shoes

"Yeah well I'm running late."

Serena smiles, "me too."

"So…" Jenny starts off as the two girls enter the school building, walking side by side down the empty hallway. "How's Erik?"

"He's doing great!" Serena replies enthusiastically. "He started school again today."

"That's good to hear."

"You know, Jenny…" the two all of a sudden stop in the middle of the hallway as Serena looks at her attentively. "I really appreciate you being there for my brother. You've been a good friend to him."

"Of course, I'm glad to help."

"I want you to know that you're welcome to our house. So please…feel free to come over anytime."

Jenny smiles excitedly. "Really? Oh my gosh, that would be great!"

Serena giggles, "Come on…screw class I'm starving. Are you?" Jenny nods her head even though she secretly had breakfast that morning. "What do you say we go get something to eat and maybe go shopping?"

Jenny nods her head eagerly at the idea. She has never skipped class before, but why go to class you're already late to when you get to hang out with the most popular, most wanted girl in school? This was an opportunity Jenny has been waiting for and an opportunity she cannot refuse. "I would love to!"

* * *

Serena and Jenny end up skipping a whole day of school as they went out for lunch and shopped at the best stores in New York. While strolling around Central Park, Dan Humphrey spotted the two blondes from across the street on his way home from Riverside Prep as he makes his way over to them 

"Hey!"

Serena and Jenny both look over their shoulders. "Hey, Dan!" Serena greets him happily as she goes up to hug him. He grins as he looks from Serena to his sister Jenny who he is surprise to see during the hour. "Shouldn't you still be in class?"

"Nope! I ditched for the day." She says quite proudly as Dan scrutinizes her carefully.

"Jenny, you can't just skip class."

"It was my idea, Dan." Serena steps in, taking full responsibility for their actions.

"You're idea?"

"Jenny and I had a great time." She smiles down at Jenny. "Isn't that right?"

"Yup!" The two girls giggle as Dan stares at them blankly.

"We were both late to class anyway and so we just end up having lunch and shopping everywhere trying out all sorts of clothes!" Serena explains as she and Jenny exchange looks of excitement.

"How could you do this?" Dan looks at Serena in disapproval as her smile faded. "My father did not work his butt off just so Jenny could skip class!"

His little sister rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Get a grip, Dan. It was only for a day."

"Yeah," Serena gently nudges his shoulder to lighten the mood. "I mean it's not like you don't do it."

"I don't." He shot back as Serena purses her lips and looks down. "We're not like you, Serena. We don't have all the money in the world to do what you do."

Silence hung over them as Dan shakes his head in disappointment, averting from Serena's fixed gaze. Dan and Serena have quite an on and off again relationship for the past couple of weeks. Their opposite worlds have become a struggle for the couple, but somehow they always seem to make it work. "I'm sorry…"

"Come on, Jenny." He reaches for her hand. "I'm taking you home."

Jenny pulls her hand away from Dan's grip as she stood next to Serena. "I'll go home when I'm ready to go home."

Dan narrows his eyes at her. "Are you kidding me?" He chuckles in disbelief. "You're coming home with me right now."

Jenny sighs. "I'll be at Serena's. I promise I'll be home before dinner. I just want to see Erik please." She begs of him, giving her brother the puppy dog eyes which Dan seem to always fall for.

Dan looks at Serena. "I'll make sure she's home before dinner." She reassures him with an innocent smile. "Don't worry." He turns his gaze back to Jenny.

"Alright," Dan gives in with a heavy sigh. It was hard to say no to someone beautiful like Serena. "You can go."

"Yes!"

"But no more skipping classes," she nods her head in agreement, "I mean it."

"Call me later?" Serena bit her lip, hoping her bad influence didn't ruin her relationship with Dan. After a brief pause, Dan smiles.

"Yeah, I'll call you." He leans forward as the two begin making out on Central Park catching everyone's attention, especially the guys walking past them as they watch with envy. Dan is sure one lucky guy.

Once their heated kiss last for about a few seconds they broke apart as a giggle escaped from Serena's lips. Jenny looks on in awe despite the awkwardness of seeing her brother make out with someone like Serena van der Woodsen.

The couple parted ways with Dan heading back to his place in Brooklyn and the two blondes making their way over to Serena's.

* * *

"Dad!" Dan Humphrey finally arrives at his not-so-fabulous, four-bedroom West End Avenue apartment which needed some serious renovating on the tenth floor. Dan shuts the door behind as he walks in, the room filled with the aroma of baked chicken and spaghetti. "You home?" 

"Yep! I'm in the kitchen."

Dan walks in where he finds his father Rufus Humphrey cooking up dinner. He places his messenger bag on the table as he takes a seat on a stool. "It smells good in here."

"It always smells good in my kitchen."

Dan chuckles while scratching the top of his head. "Well the question is will it _taste_ as good."

Rufus slightly chuckles as he gives him the evil eye. "So how's school, son?" He asks while checking on the chicken in the oven.

Dan simply shrugs his shoulders, "same as usual." He folds his arms across his chest as he watches his father drain the hot noodles into a strainer over the sink. "So uh what's the special occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it looks like you're going to feed a crowd." He says, noticing the large amount of food Rufus is cooking up when there is only three of them living in the house. "And the food looks good." There is a short pause, "Too good actually." Rufus shot him a look as Dan raises his hands up offensively. "Hey, I'm just saying…"

He smiles. "Well we have a guest."

"Oh we do?"

Rufus looks at his son. "You wouldn't believe who's here…" He grins as he looks past his son at the person standing behind him. Dan furrows his eyebrows and turns around to face the person standing before him. His eyes sprung open in surprise as a small gasp escape from his lips.

"Vanessa?"

_to be continued... _


	6. Best Friends, They Come and Go

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. Thanks again to those who have been sending in their reviews. I really appreciate it. Here is the latest chapter. R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

"**Best Friends, They Come and Go" **

"Uh, Dan?" Vanessa Abrams chuckles as she waves a hand in front of his face as he continues looking at her with a fixed stare. "Jeez, not even a_"hello"_ or a _"what's up, how's it like living with your parents in Vermont"? _

He shakes his head and looks away in embarrassment. "Sorry," Dan clears his throat as he looks back at her and smiles. "Hello."

She tilts her head to the side and chuckles. "Hey…"

Rufus looks from Vanessa and Dan as awkward silence hung over them. "Uh why don't you kids hang out in the livingroom for awhile as I set up here?"

"Sure thing, Rufus. But hurry up I'm starving." Vanessa says teasingly as she leads the way to the livingroom with Dan following behind.

Once they were in the living room, Dan leans against a wall with his arms folded across his chest, staring at his long time best friend with mere curiosity. Her unexpected arrival simply took him by surprise. "So…what are you doing here?"

There is a short pause as Vanessa sits down on the couch smiling up at Dan, "Well after living with my parents for a year…I realize how much I missed it here so I decided to move in with my sister."

"So you're back for good?"

She nods her head, "uh huh. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," he vaguely responds as he begins rubbing the back of his neck nervously. It has been a year since she moved to Vermont to live with her parents. The two have been best friends since they first met during their sophomore year and have become inseparable ever since. Her sudden move left Dan lonely, and after a year apart, he has no idea how things could ever be the same between them. "Humphrey," Vanessa narrows her eyes at him, "you don't seem so thrilled that I'm back."

"I am. I just--" Dan pauses in mid-sentence, "can't believe you're here…"

"Well believe it." She smirks as her eyes soften. "I really miss you, Dan."

Vanessa's heart begins to race as he looks at her in a way he has always looked at her separate from the way he looks at other people. He parts his lips and smiles, "I miss you too."

* * *

_(Knock Knock)_

"I'm coming!" Serena van der Woodsen, wearing an elegant silky bathrobe, rushes out of her room and towards the front door of the hotel suite. She opens the door and surprisingly finds Blair standing before her. "Hey…"

Blair looks past her where she could see Erik and Jenny in the other room. Blair then looks back at Serena with an evil glare. "Oh so you and Jenny are like best friends now?"

Serena sighs. "Blair, you're my best friend okay? No need to get all jealous."

"Uh huh." She rolls her eyes as she invites herself in while slightly shoving Serena to the side, "sure. And I am _not_ jealous."

Serena shuts the door behind and turns around to face Blair. She immediately notices her sad eyes as Blair unexpectedly hugs Serena and buries her face on her chest. Serena's lips parted in confusion as Blair begins to cry. "My God, Blair." Serena lightly brushes her hair for comfort. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's over," she stammers between uncontrollable tears.

"What's over?"

Blair pauses as a sob escape from her lips. She pulls apart from Serena and looks up at her—her eyes swollen with tears. "Me and Nate are over."

Serena's eyes widen. "What?" She questions in disbelief. "What happened?"

"Ugh," Blair scoffs, "like you didn't know."

Serena continues looking confuse as ever. "Blair, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Nate told me everything." There is a short pause as Blair quickly wipes her tears away. "He doesn't love me."

Serena sighs. "Oh come on." She folds her arms across her chest and studies Blair carefully. "Did he really say that, Blair?"

"No," she sniffles, "but he doesn't love me the way I love him."

Serena's lips parted as silence hung over them. "I'm so sorry, Blair." She sincerely places a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I really don't know what to say…"

"And you know why he doesn't love me the way I love him?" Serena looks at her blankly as Blair narrows her eyes at her as though she's about to lash out with sharp claws in any second. "Nate told me he's not over you." Serena could feel her heart beating rapidly—not only because Blair is making her feel extremely uncomfortable at the moment, but because she had a good feeling where this conversation is going. _'Damn it, Nate'_ she thought angrily as Blair's gaze remain fixated on her. "He loves you, Serena." Blair nods her head in dismay. "I should have known."

Serena looks down guiltily. "So what do you want me to do?"

"You don't do anything, Serena." Blair shot back, studying her best friend carefully as it creates tension in the room. Serena gulps down nervously for she knew what was going to be asked of her. "The question is…" Blair stops in the mid-sentence as her gaze on Serena intensifies, "do _you_ love him back?"

_to be continued..._


	7. Caught in the Act

**A/N:** Wowza! I'm glad to hear from more people. This is great! Again, thank you for taking the time to send in your reviews. It really means alot! But anyway...so we didn't get alot of NS this week (bummer) but that's what fics are for! lol. But yay for Chuck and Blair. (hehe) R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

"**Caught in the Act" **

The following morning, Nate Archibald ended up staying at his best friend Chuck Bass' place in the Palace after throwing a drunken party in one of the hotel's suite last night. After getting into a heated argument with his father about the drugs he accused him of having and his failed relationship with Blair, Nate needed to get his mind off of things. Good thing he has someone like Chuck who could make anything possible.

It was a wild night as Nate crashed on the couch, and Chuck on his own bed with a half naked woman he met at the party lying down beside him when suddenly a knock on the door disrupted their deep sleep. Nate begins fidgeting as he turns on his other side, facing the coffee table. Just when they thought they could avoid whoever is knocking on the door, the knocks eventually grew louder as it begins to irritate the boys.

"Are you gonna get that?" Chuck groans as he puts one of the pillows over his head and tightens his hold around the woman.

"Nope," Nate yawns while lying on his stomach, "you're closer to the door."

"Damn it." Chuck mutters as he reluctantly gets out of bed. "If you don't stop knocking I'm calling security!" He abruptly opens the door and surprisingly finds Serena van der Woodsen standing on the other side. Chuck raises an eyebrow as a smirk crosses his face. "Well hello there. You're a little late." He grins as he looks at every part of her from head to toe. "I have some chick on my bed, but I can definitely make room for you."

Serena rolls her eyes_. 'Typical Chuck'_, she thought in disgust. "Is Nate here?"

The door suddenly swung open as Nate, wearing black slacks and a wrinkled dress shirt he wore last night, stood behind Chuck. "Serena," he responds breathlessly as his eyes grew larger at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?"

Serena glares at him. "Can we talk?" She looks from Nate to Chuck. "Alone."

Chuck Bass sighs as Nate steps out the room and shuts the door behind. Nate and Serena are now alone in the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"You broke Blair's heart. How could you?"

Nate averts from her gaze and sighs. "I was being honest with her. You should try it some time."

Her mouth fell open in surprise as she avoided the comment. "She loves you, Nate."

"Yeah? Well I can't be with her when I can't stop thinking about you!" Nate exclaims as Serena parts her lips, taken aback from his sudden outburst. "It's not fair to Blair and certainly not fair for me. I can't keep living a life that's mapped out for me. I just can't." Nate lets out a heavy sigh as Serena continues to listen closely. "I can't help how I feel." He stares deeply into her stunning blue eyes. "I love you, Serena."

She shakes her head and immediately breaks her gaze from him. "I have to go."

"Serena…"

"No, Nate." She turns back around and looks at him seriously. "Blair is my best friend and she loves you. I can never love you, Nate."

Serena could see the pain in his eyes as she places a hand on his shoulder. Nate shrugs her hand off him as he goes back inside Chuck's suite and abruptly shuts the door behind.

* * *

Vanessa Abrams lives in Williamsburg, Brooklyn with her older sister Ruby who is a bassist for the band SugarDaddy. After getting settled in, unpacking and rearranging old furniture in her dark room, Vanessa finds herself alone and with nothing to do. She picks up her cell phone from her empty desk where she came across a photo of her and Dan taken just a year ago before she left to Vermont. Vanessa lies down on her back as a smile crosses her face. She turns on her stomach and begins calling Dan. 

"Hello?" He finally answers just when she was about to hang up before listening to his voice mail.

"Hey, Dan! It's Vanessa." Hearing his voice seem to always make her smile.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

Vanessa coyly bit her bottom lip. "Do you have any plans tonight?

"Uh…not that I'm aware of," he responds. "Why?"

"Well my sister is playing at some bar here at Williamsburg tonight and so I was wondering if you would like to come with."

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Great! It's a date then."

"Say what?"

"I'll be at your house at 8! Later."

"B-But…Vanessa, wait!"

She hangs up the phone as Dan lets out a heavy sigh. Just then, his cell phone goes off as he immediately answers it. "Vanessa!"

"Excuse me?" Dan's eyes widen once he recognize it isn't Vanessa on the other line. "Who's Vanessa?"

"Serena…" he responds breathlessly. "Uh…she's just an old friend of mine. But anyway, I was just about to call you."

She chuckles. "Is that so? Well listen, I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me."

"A date huh?" Dan grins widely at the thought. "You're actually asking me out on a date. Isn't that supposed to be my job?"

"Nope! This one is all on me and it's a surprise."

"I'm excited already."

"Great! So what time do you think you'll be ready tonight?"

There is a short pause as Dan's face fell. "Uh tonight?" He grunts while scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah. You're not doing anything tonight are you?"

A heavy sigh escape from his lips. "Serena, I kinda have other plans…"

"Oh…" Serena purses her lips. "What exactly are your other plans?" She asks curiously.

"Um, my plans…" He chuckles nervously. "Well…this is gonna sound pretty lame, but um…I actually have chores to do tonight."

"Chores?"

Dan hits his head against the door feeling completely idiotic at the moment. "Yup, pretty lame huh?"

Serena frowns in disappointment. "Okay well I guess some other night then."

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

She smiles. "Don't worry about." There is a short pause. "Well I gotta go. Blair is calling me on the other line."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"You better."

"Bye," Dan hangs up the phone as he leans his head against the wall and sighs in relief. "Oh man," he thought shamefully, "what am I gonna do?"

* * *

It is about a quarter till 8 as Vanessa finally arrives in the Humphrey's household wearing jeans, black boots, and a simple black top. Dan warmly invites her inside as he finishes up getting ready. 

"Anyone home?"

"Dad is at the art gallery and Jenny should be coming home soon." Dan responds as he got out of his room wearing a brown jacket under a nice black polo shirt. Vanessa smiles, "Well I'm ready to go."

Dan looks up where he finds himself standing only a few inches away from Vanessa as her eyes trails off to his lips. Awkward silence hung over them as he immediately averts from her gaze, with his mind on Serena. "Hey um...can we talk?"

She wrinkles her forehead. "Yeah sure."

"Vanessa," he starts off hesitantly while looking back at her, "you can't just come back here and pretend everything is the same. A lot has happened to me this past year."

She nods her head. "I know. A lot has happened to me too."

"I can't go to this thing as your date."

Vanessa's lips parted as they share a moment of awkward silence. "Oh…well, that's fine." She pathetically shrugs her shoulders even though it secretly hurt her. "It doesn't have to be a date. Whatever."

Dan studies her carefully. "Ooook, so we're cool? We can go to this thing as friends?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, that's fine. Come on, if we don't hurry up we'll miss my sister's opening act." Vanessa grabs his arm and drags Dan behind her. As soon as they reached the front door, Vanessa opens it were she finds a familiar blond standing before them. Dan chuckles stumbling behind Vanessa and holding her hand as he looks up in surprise.

"Serena…"

_to be continued..._


	8. Foolish Hearts

**A/N:** I Hope you all had a lovely Veteran's Day weekend! As always, thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

"**Foolish Hearts"**

"Serena, wait!"

Dan chases her down a few flights of stairs from his apartment building after an unexpected visit from Serena. "Please, can we talk about this?"

She stops on her tracks and turns around to face him. "You lied to me, Dan. How could you?"

"I shouldn't have lied to you, and I'm sorry." He says all out of breath. "I don't know why I even did it." Serena rolls her eyes. "Look, it's not what it looks like. Vanessa is my best friend. She moved to Vermont year ago and now she's back…and so we're catching up, spending some time together."

Serena places her hands on her waist and glares at him. "Why didn't you tell me this before instead of lying to me about it?"

"I don't know." He looks at her apologetically. "I guess I was afraid to bring up my past." Serena wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment and listens closely. "Vanessa and I had a history. Before she left, I told her that I loved her."

Serena's eyes grew larger in surprise. "So you two were together."

"Not exactly," Dan says, followed by a sigh. "It didn't come to that. But that doesn't matter anymore." He shakes his head and faces her. "The one person I truly want to be with is the one standing in front of me. You're the one, Serena."

A single tear came running down the side of Vanessa's cheek as she stands behind a wall, listening in to their conversation. She watches on painfully as Dan and Serena share a sweet kiss in the middle of the hallway. Vanessa shuts her eyes as she exits the building—making her way to the bar alone.

* * *

"Hey, sis!" Ruby joins Vanessa at the bar after doing a few numbers on stage with her band. She notices the sad look on her sister's face as she frowns on her behalf. "So where is that geeky, weird boyfriend of yours?" 

Vanessa shot her a look. "First of all his name is Dan. And second, he is _not_ my boyfriend."

Ruby bit her bottom lip. "So where is he?"

Vanessa deeply sighs as she looks down at her drink sadly. "He has other plans."

"Vanessa?"

The two sisters both look over their shoulders as they watch Dan and lovely Serena van der Woodsen join them at the bar. Vanessa immediately looks away as the blond becomes the center of attention with all eyes on her. "Fuck," she mutters under her breath as she takes the glass of her martini drink and gulps it down.

"Vanessa?"

She turns back around and faces Dan as Serena stands hesitantly behind him. Vanessa then shifts her gaze back to Dan. "Can we talk?"

"We're talking now aren't we?" She looks at the bartender. "Can I have another drink please?"

"Sure thing, cutie." The handsome male bartender winks at her as Dan purses his lips and sighs.

Ruby stares awkwardly between the two. "Uh…I'll leave you guys alone. In the meantime, drinks are on me!" She offers as she hurriedly runs back on stage with her band to avoid their drama.

"Look, Vanessa…"

"Do you want a drink?" She asks him. "Perhaps you would want one too?" Vanessa says looking at Serena as tension begins to rise between them.

"Dan," Serena grabs his shoulder, "maybe this isn't a good idea. I should just go."

He nods his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean you two should talk. I'm just gonna make things awkward."

"Okay, let me get you a cab."

"No, I'll be fine." Serena tells him reassuringly. Dan plants a sweet kiss on her lips and watches as Serena exits the room. He then turns back to Vanessa.

"Why don't you run after your new girlfriend whom, by the way, you never mentioned before?" Vanessa scoffs bitterly as she takes another mouthful of her drink.

"I know." Dan looks at her apologetically and sighs. "I wanted to, and I was about to--"

"I can't believe I came back thinking that you and I--" She stops in mid-sentence and laughs pathetically at the thought. "Forget it."

"That you and I would finally be together?" Vanessa looks up at him as silence lingers in the air.

She nods her head in dismay as tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "And you said you love me."

Dan's lips slightly parted. "_Loved_, Vanessa. I _loved_ you. And then you left." She listens intently as she could sense the hurt in his eyes. "You know how hard it was for me to never have you around? I was lonely and I missed you every single day you weren't here." He tells her sincerely. "But I moved on." Vanessa averts from his gaze. A small smile suddenly crept over Dan's face. "Hey," he lifts her chin up so that her eyes would meet his. "I miss my best friend."

Dan gently wipes away her tears, brushing softly against her skin as Vanessa slightly shivers at his touch. Vanessa stares longingly into the eyes, and without warning, she presses her lips against his, taking Dan by surprise.

Outside the bar behind vast windows is where Serena van der Woodsen stood as she watches on wide-eyed, her heart aching at the sight of them. Serena looks down, trying to fight back the tears as she simply walks off.

"No," Dan immediately breaks the kiss as Vanessa stares at him in confusion. "I can't do this." He shakes his head shamefully. "I'm with Serena now. And you're drunk."

She grins. "But that didn't stop you from kissing me back now did it?"

"That was my mistake."

"Dan--"

"I'm taking you home now." Dan puts her arm around his neck as he begins lifting her up from the bar stool. Vanessa stands up, unbalanced and completely intoxicated as she leans against Dan with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dan." She whispers as they make their way towards the exit. Dan stops and stares closely at her. Vanessa struggles to keep her eyes open. "I never meant to leave you…"

He weakly smiles, "everything will be okay." He tightens his hold around her waist and kisses her lightly on her forehead, "I promise."

To_ be continued..._


	9. Some Things Must Come to an End

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. It's been a really busy week, and I finally finished the next chapter. As always thank you for the reviews. R&R. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9

"**Some Things Must Come to an End"**

"_Hello?" _

"Serena!"

"_I'm sorry I'm not in right now, but leave a message and maybe—just maybe I'll get back to you." _

Serena's voice mail ended with a giggle as Dan lets out a heavy sigh. "Serena, this is like my seventh time calling you. Please call me back once you get this." He pauses for a brief moment. "Alright, bye."

Meanwhile, Serena is over at Blair's home as she continues avoiding Dan's phone calls.

Blair rolls her eyes as she takes the cell phone away from her after hearing it ring for what it seem like the hundredth time. "Damn it just get over your emo butt, call the Humphrey and tell him it's over!"

"I will. I just want him to suffer for a bit."

Blair gives her a mischievous smile. "I got an idea. Since you and I are both single…well you're not officially single yet, but close enough!"

Serena lies down on Blair's queen size bed and looks up. "What do you have in mind?"

Blair bit her bottom lip as she turns her body towards Serena. "Well…Chuck plans to invest into a Victrola and we should check it out tonight! Perhaps snatch a few hotties if we get lucky."

Serena shrugs at the thought, "maybe."

"Maybe?" Blair scoffs, narrowing her eyes at her.

"I just don't want to be around Chuck Bass. I told you what happened."

She rolls her eyes while taking a drink of champagne. "Fine, suit it yourself."

* * *

It is mid-afternoon as Dan continues sitting in his room, waiting anxiously for Serena to return his phone calls. Moments later, Vanessa suddenly appears from outside the window as he got up and watches her climb inside. "Jesus, what happened to using the door?" 

Vanessa shrugs her shoulders. "Oh come on, Humphrey. I do this all the time." She sits down next to him on the edge of his bed and studies him carefully. "What's wrong?"

"It's Serena," he sighs. "I've been trying to get a hold of her all day, but she won't return any of my phone calls."

"Maybe she got drunk and hooked up with some other guy."

Dan shot her a look. "That's not funny."

She smirks. "It is _Serena van der Woodsen_ we're talking about here."

"What is it that you have against her anyway?" He questions. "She did nothing to you."

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "Maybe she's not the problem here. You are."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. What happened to the Dan Humphrey I knew who can't stand their world? I mean Serena stands for everything you're against."

"She's not what you think." He looks at her carefully. "If you get to know Serena, you'll find that she's a really cool girl."

"I bet." Vanessa looks down as silence lingers in the air. "Anyway, about last night…"

"Don't worry about it."

She looks back at him. "I'm sorry. I was such a mess." There is a short pause. "I guess I was feeling a little jealous."

He smirks, "A _little_ jealous?"

Vanessa rolls her eyes at him. "Don't push it, Humphrey."

* * *

After leaving the Waldolf's home that same afternoon, Serena van der Woodsen begins making her way to the Palace where she finds Dan Humphrey waiting outside. Their eyes meet as she continues walking, avoiding his existence while looking down. 

"Serena," Dan grabs her by the arm as she turns around to face him. He smiles. "I've been trying to get a hold of you. Is everything okay?"

She weakly smiles in response, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well I left you like ten messages on your phone and you haven't responded to any of them."

She bit her bottom lip. "Oh you did?" Dan looks at her in bewilderment as Serena lowers her head down and sighs. "I don't think this is going to work. You and me…"

His lips parted in disbelief. "What?"

"We are two different people, living in opposite worlds. I thought we could make it work, but--"

"Whoa whoa," he rubs his forehead, trying to grasp everything at that moment, "Does this have to do with Vanessa?"

She averts from his gaze and sighs. "You two have a history together--"

His lips parted. "So do you and Nate." Dan shot back as hint of hurt and frustration is evident in his eyes. "I thought we leave everything in the past."

"Vanessa still loves you!" She exclaims. "And I think you still love her."

"Serena--"

"I'm sorry, Dan." She stares deeply into his hurt eyes. "I can't do this anymore. It's just too much."

"But I love you," the blond stops dead in her tracks as she looks over her shoulder to face him, "and only you."

Serena purses her lips. "Isn't that what you once told Vanessa?"

Dan sighs. "That's different." He moves closer to Serena and stares deeply into her eyes. "Just please…don't give up on us now."

"Did you kiss Vanessa last night?"

There is a short pause as Dan looks at her in surprise. He then gulps down nervously, trying to maintain his composure.

"What?"

She tilts her head to the side with her arms folded across her chest. "Did you kiss Vanessa last night?" Serena asks again as Dan looks down shamefully—unable to allow the words to come out. She nods her head in dismay. "I figured."

"It didn't mean anything."

"A kiss always means something, Dan." Serena exclaims. "And you know what? Maybe this is a good thing—being single for awhile." She slowly begins walking away from him. "I don't want to be the girl who stands between two people who love each other and deserve to be together. My heart can't take it anymore."

Dan watches on despondently as Serena turns around, leaving him heartbroken outside the Palace as his fantasies of being with Serena slowly begins to fade away.

_To be continued…_


	10. Her Knight in Shining Armor

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. Thanksgiving is just around the corner and I want to wish you all a happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate the holiday. Here is the next chapter—one that I hope you find enjoyable. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 10

"**Her Knight in Shining Armor" **

Dan Humphrey arrives home after his encounter with Serena where he finds his father Rufus, Jenny, and Vanessa in the living room playing a game of Scrabble. Silence fills the room as they all stop and watch Dan walk in.

"Hey, buddy." Rufus is the first to greet him. "Come join us."

Dan shakes his head. "No thanks, Dad. Don't feel like playing."

"Are you okay?" Vanessa asks worriedly, noticing his odd behavior.

He sits down on an arm-chair across from them and sighs. "Well let's see…I ran into Chuck ass—I mean Bass," Jenny chuckles, "who is the most self-centered, self-absorbed, cynical, manipulative bastard in this planet, I walked 70 blocks to see Serena, and she dumps me." Rufus, Jenny, and Vanessa all look at him apologetically. "Does that answer your question?"

"I'm so sorry, Dan." Jenny tells him sincerely.

"What happened?"

Dan narrows his eyes at Vanessa. "You kissed me. That's what happened." Vanessa's lips parted as he abruptly got up from the chair towards his room and shuts the door behind. Rufus and Jenny exchange looks as awkward silence lingers in the air.

"He'll come around." Rufus reassures Vanessa as he places a hand on her shoulder.

Vanessa sighs. "This is all my fault."

* * *

Serena van der Woodsen decides to turn down Blair's invitation to the Victrola and invest herself in a fancy bar just several blocks from the Palace. After her break up with Dan earlier that afternoon, Serena wanted to be alone.

As soon as she ordered a second drink of vodka, a young decent looking guy around her age approach her at the bar as he takes a seat next to her. Serena stops and stares at him from the corner of her eye.

He grins. "What is a gorgeous girl like you doing all by herself?" She forces a smile as she takes another shot of her drink. As Serena turns around to get some cash in her purse, the mysterious guy quickly drops a pill in her drink as it dissolves at the bottom. "Can I buy you another drink?"

She looks back at him and smiles. Serena may not know him, but a drink is what she really needed at the moment "sure."

* * *

Vanessa stands in front of Dan's room for what seem to be a few minutes now debating on whether it is the right time to knock on the door and have their talk. _'Come on,'_ she thought to herself, _'you can do this.' _ Vanessa takes a deep breath and just as she is about to knock, the door suddenly opens. She looks up and meets Dan's gaze as he opens the door and steps aside as an invitation for her to come inside.

"I'm so sorry." Vanessa sincerely apologizes as she walks inside his room. Dan shuts the door and faces her. "I shouldn't have kissed you, and it's all my fault. I had no idea she was still in the room and--"

"No, I'm sorry." Vanessa looks at him in bewilderment. "If I just told Serena the truth none of this would've happened."

"But you two broke up because of what I did." Dan shrugs his shoulders as silence lingers in the room. "Perhaps I can fix it." Vanessa retorts. "Yah know, talk to Serena and explain everything to her."

Dan lifts an eyebrow. "You would do that?"

"Yeah, why not? You're my best friend and I'll do practically anything for you to be happy." Dan cracks a smile. "Besides, I do blame myself for what happen and I want to make it up to you."

Dan looks down and sighs. "Well, I don't know. Serena believes that you still love me…and that I still love you."

Vanessa bit her lip. "Well…do you?" He turns back to her as her eyes soften, "Love me?"

There is a moment of silence as Dan searches her eyes carefully. "I love you," Vanessa could feel her heart beating rapidly as he stops in mid-sentence, "just not the kind of love you want it to be."

Though his words hurt her, Vanessa nods her head understandingly as the two sit down in silence.

* * *

It is a cool night in the Upper East Side of New York as Nate took off after another heated argument with his parents. He finally confronted his parents about Blair, and though they are well aware of his true feelings, they insist that he gets back with her for their own benefit of the family business. It is never about how he feels and it is always him who has to give up everything for the sake of his parents. But enough is enough. Nate is no longer going to live under his parents' shadow and it is about time he stands for what he believes in.

As Nate walks on the streets of Fifth Avenue in attempt to cool off and get his mind off of things, he surprisingly spots Serena inside a bar—the last person he thought he would ever see after their last encounter. Things haven't been going so well between the two ever since she arrived from boarding school. Boy did he really miss her. It's been a year since they lost their virginities to each other and it was a moment he'll never forget.

Meanwhile back inside the bar, Serena could feel the effects in the alcohol as she begins to feel severe dizziness and impaired vision—one she has never experience before with only a few drinks. Serena slowly turns her head to the male stranger sitting closely beside her as everything becomes a big blur.

"You feeling alright there?" He asks as she starts getting off the stool, her head spinning intensely she didn't know where she is. Serena accidentally knocks over a few shot glasses from the table as she struggles to balance on her feet.

"I want to go home."

"Okay, but let me get you cleaned up at my place alright?" He grins. "It's just across the street." He places her arm around his neck as he wraps his arm around her waist to keep balance. Serena, however begins to pull away

"Let me go."

The young male stranger tightens his hold around her as she struggles to break free. However, whatever was in her drink was making her weaker. "No, stop." She whimpers. "Please let me go."

Frustrated, he brings her to an empty lounge in the bar where he aggressively pushes Serena against the wall with his hand tightly around her neck. "You better play nice, bitch or else I'll kill you." Serena stares at him in horror as he begins forcing himself upon her, kissing her neck and sliding his hand up her leg. "Please, don't."

"Hey!" The door suddenly swung open. "Get your hands off her!"

The male stranger stops and turns around as an uninvited visitor walks in on them. Nate's eyes widen as Serena collapse on the floor.

"Serena…"

"Hey! Do you mind?" The guy snaps. "We were in the middle of something!"

Nate shifts his gaze over to the male stranger as anger fills his eyes. Without hesitation, Nate grabs him by the collar and roughly pushes him against the wall. "What the hell did you do to her?!" He shakes him violently, demanding some answers. "Huh!"

He laughs dreadfully in response while raising his hands up defensively. "Nothing, man. She had a few drinks…we were just having fun."

Nate's hot temper increases as he punches him right on the face causing his lip to bleed. "I swear to God if anything bad happens to her I'll kill you myself!" Nate punches him once again, but this time, in the eye as the young man frantically runs out of the room. Nate notices something drop on the floor as he looks down and found pills that fell off from the stranger's pocket. Nate then turns his attention back over to Serena as he kneels down next to her.

"Serena?" He gently lifts her head up as her eyes remain completely shut. "Serena, it's me Nate." He whispers while stroking her hair. "Please, wake up."

Though the drugs have taken full effect, impairing her vision and making her feel nausea, Serena is able to follow that familiar voice that soothes her head and brings her comfort as she flutter her eyes open to look up at him. "Nate…" She whispers breathlessly. "You're here…"

A gasp escape from his lips as he smiles in relief, "You're gonna be okay. I'm here now." Nate reassures her. "I'm going to take you home."

Serena weakly wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts her up from off the ground with ease and exits the building.

_To be continued…_


	11. Stay with Me

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving holiday. I want to personally thank those who last reviewed: Nanna Black, kitkatbaby611, Erica, alistedfreak, The Real Gossip Girl, stephanie, hero6, cesca, Destiny45, IncandescentAngel, M-maiden...and others who have been reviewing. I appreciate you all taking the time to read and leave a comment. It's great to see people reading and enjoying my fic. It means a lot and I hope to not disappoint any of you.

Destiny45: Hey! It's awesome that you also read Gossip Girl. I'm glad that even though you are a DS fan, and not so much of an NS fan you're still reading my fic and giving it a chance. That means alot thanks!

Alrighty with that said...here is the latest chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

"**Stay With Me"**

The following morning, Dan Humphrey goes to visit Vanessa at her new part time job in Williamsburg where she works as a waitress. As soon as Dan enters the building and takes a seat on a nearby table, Vanessa immediately spots him from across the room as she makes her way over to him.

"Well good morning, Humphrey." She greets while handing him a menu. He looks up at Vanessa in her pink apron and chuckles.

"Nice outfit."

She shot him a look as she takes the menu and smacks him on the back of his head with it. Dan's mouth fell open in surprise. "What can I get for you today?"

Dan allowed her mischievous behavior slide. "Coffee," he responds vaguely, "and lots of it."

Vanessa purses her lips as she takes a seat in front of him. "You're still bummed out about the break up aren't you?"

Dan pathetically shrugs his shoulders. "Are you doing anything tonight?" He attempts to change the subject. "I was thinking maybe we can watch a movie or something."

"Actually…" she pauses, "I have other plans."

"Oh. You're working overtime or something?"

Vanessa begins getting up as she coyly smiles. "No…I have a date."

Dan lifts his eyebrows in surprise. "A date huh?" He smirks. "With who?"

"The guy who works in the bar where my sister plays," she answers, "you know…the bartender."

"Oh that guy." Dan responds halfheartedly while nodding. "Oh well that's cool…"

"Yeah, but if you really need me--"

"No," he chuckles. "You go on your date and have fun okay?"

She smiles. "So how do you like your coffee?" She asks before it gets even more awkward, "dark as usual?"

He smirks. "You know me too well."

* * *

After the startling events of last night, Nate brought Serena home after witnessing an attempted rape. If it weren't for him being there at the right time, in the right moment Serena would have been raped and possibly killed. The thought of nearly losing her troubled his mind for he could never imagine life without Serena. It was bad enough to not have her around for a year, but a lifetime…now that's a different story. 

It has been a sleepless night for Nate as he continues being by Serena's bed side—watching her sleep peacefully, looking vulnerable but yet so beautiful. Moments later, Serena's mother Lillian walks inside the room as she brings in a cup of coffee for Nate. She then takes a seat on the edge of Serena's bed, looking over her daughter.

"I can take it from here, Nate. You should go home and get some sleep."

"I actually want to stay here until she wakes up. That is if you don't mind, Mrs. van der Woodsen." Lillian shifts her gaze over to Nate and gratefully smiles at him.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter, Nate. You've been so good to her." Tears begin to stream down her face. "If I have lost her…"

"She's here now." He reassures her as he places a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "She's safe. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to her okay?"

Mrs. van der Woodsen nods her head, feeling at ease by his words, "okay."

* * *

Dan Humphrey returns home after running a few errands for his father Rufus. As soon as he reaches the kitchen, he finds his sister in front of a laptop. 

"What are you doing?"

"You wouldn't believe what just happened to Serena."

Dan furrows his eyebrows as he looks over Jenny's shoulder to see what she's looking at. "You're on Gossip Girl again?"

"Someone witnessed Serena getting drunk with some stranger at a bar and then Nate showed up and carried her away."

"Let me see!" Dan nudges Jenny out of the way as he turns the laptop towards his direction. His lips parted as he stares at the photo of Nate carrying a helpless Serena out the bar.

"I have to go see her." Dan begins heading towards the door as Jenny follows him behind.

"But didn't you two just break up?"

"Yeah so?"

Jenny shrugs her shoulders. "Well, what if she doesn't want to see you right now?"

He rolls his eyes. "I just want to make sure she's okay. Tell Dad I'll be home before dinner."

Jenny nods her head as she watches Dan swiftly exits the room.

* * *

As the morning turns later in the afternoon, sunlight seeps through the curtains of Serena's bedroom as she weakly begins fluttering her eyes open. Serena could feel her head throbbing in pain as she turns to the side where she finds Nate sleeping peacefully on a chair beside her. A small smile appears on her face as she weakly reaches for him. 

"Nate?"

He suddenly wakes up from the faint sound of her voice as he sits up on the edge of the chair and smiles at her.

"Serena," he whispers in relief. "You're okay."

She weakly looks up at him. "What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?"

She wrinkles her forehead. "I just remember going to a bar and meeting some guy."

"Yeah, that guy happens to be an asshole who tried taking advantage of you."

Serena averts from his gaze. "And then I remember you taking me home." She shuts her eyes shamefully. "I am so stupid. I should have never gone to a bar alone."

Nate chuckles. "Yeah, you are stupid. You should've come to me if anything was bothering you or Blair."

She sighs. "Blair was with Chuck. After breaking up with Dan I felt horrible I just wanted to talk, but she wanted to go out there and find someone to replace you. But we both know that will never happen."

"Well from now on no more going to bars alone okay?"

Serena smiles, "I promise."

"Good."

There is a moment of awkward silence.

"So…how are you feeling?"

"Well my head hurts."

"Here, take this." Nate hands her pain reliever pills and a glass of water. "This should ease the pain."

Serena sits up on her bed, "thanks."

"So what happened?" He asks. "Between you and Dan…"

"I rather not talk about it."

Nate nods his head considerately. "Is there anything else you need?"

She looks back at him as soon as she took her medicine. "Yeah, you think you can stay here with me for awhile?"

Nate smiles warmly in response, "of course."

Moments later, Nate hears a knock on the door. With Lillian and Erik out getting food for dinner, there was no one else in the suite but them. Not wanting to leave Serena's side, Nate reluctantly gets up from the chair to answer the door.

After several knocks, Nate finally opens the door where he unexpectedly finds Blair standing on the other side. The two former "it" couple look at each other in surprise as Blair narrows her eyes at him. "What are you doing here?" She retorts while inviting herself in. Nate sighs while shutting the door behind.

"You heard what happened?"

"Yeah I did." Blair turns around to face him. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She's up if you want to go and talk to her."

"Good, you can leave now. I can take it from here."

Nate furrows his eyebrows. "Excuse me? But she asks me to stay…"

Blair forces a smile. "Nate, I'm the best friend here. You're just the ex-boyfriend who slept with the best friend." His lips parted. "And as far as I know you're nothing to Serena. I mean just because she and Dan broke up doesn't mean she's gonna all of a sudden fall for you." She chuckles as Nate looks down dejectedly. "You can go now."

Nate shakes his head in dismay as he begins walking towards the door. He then stops and looks over his shoulder. "You know, you didn't have to be such a bitch."

Blair smirks as she waves goodbye and watches him leave the room.

Meanwhile, as Dan finally makes his way towards the elevators of the Palace after walking a long distance from Brooklyn, he unexpectedly bumps into Nate as the two boys look at each other in awkward silence. After a few seconds, Nate shakes his head and greets him. "Hey."

"Hey." Dan responds breathlessly as he buries his hands uncomfortably in the pockets of his jacket. "I heard what happened and I wanted to make sure Serena is okay."

Nate scratches the top of his head. "Yeah, she's fine. Look, you can try and go see her but you're gonna have to get through Blair first."

"She's giving you a hard time?"

Nate nods his head. "She pretty much kicked me out."

Dan chuckles, "I'm not gonna even try." There is a short pause. "It's hard to imagine that Serena is actually best friends with her."

"If only you knew how Serena was like back then." Nate smirks as he pats Dan on the shoulder and exits the hotel. "Later, man."

_To be continued…_


	12. Can't Resist What You Can't Have

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So imma try and respond to all of your comments. Again, thank you for the reviews.

Jayliyah: Hehe thanks! Yes, I try to use some stuff from the show adding my own little twist as well. I'll be also including some stuff in the books as well.  
kikkatbaby611: oh yes...icy cold Blair is always fun to watch!  
Sammmm: i'm glad to hear from you! Enjoy reading.  
GossipGirlxCliquexLuvr: it will get even more mysterious...  
Destiny45: Hello! I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to use Jenny in this story yet, but definitely expect Chuck/Blair. Thanks for reviewing!  
Nanna Black: Haha, I love reading long reviews. It shows that people are not just reading it, but also thinking about it.  
IncandescentAngel: Thanks for the review!! You don't have to wait any longer. Enjoy.  
cesca: Thank you!!!  
alistedfreak: glad you enjoyed it!

and others who have been reading and reviewing. Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 12

"**Can't Resist What You Can't Have"**

After being in bed for hours, Blair was able to convince Serena to get up, get dressed, and spend the rest of the day with her while the day is still young. Serena eventually recovered from her headache as it slowly subsided during the day, feeling good as ever. Though she is glad to have Blair by her side, Serena wondered about Nate who all of a sudden left without saying goodbye. She finds herself missing him already.

The two girls are now seen exiting the Palace as they enter a limo waiting for them in the front.

"So, Blair you didn't tell me." Serena starts off as they get comfortable inside. Blair begins pouring champagne for the both of them in fancy glasses while the limo takes off. "How did it go with Chuck at the Victrola last night?"

Blair chokes on her drink as she shot Serena a look. "We did absolutely nothing, okay?!"

Serena stares at her weirdly due to her odd behavior. "No need to get so offensive, Blair."

"I'm sorry." She sighs. "I just can't stop thinking about Nate. I'm thinking that maybe breaking up with him was a huge mistake." Serena simply nods her head. "But anyway, I can't believe that jerk tried to put his hands on you!"

"Let's not go there."

"I should've been there for you, S." Blair looks at her apologetically. "I am truly sorry."

Serena weakly smiles as she leans forward to give her a hug.

* * *

The following day after school, Nate waits patiently in front of Riverside Prep, an all boy school his best friend Chuck attends alongside with Serena's now ex-boyfriend Dan Humphrey. While waiting on the stair steps, Chuck all of a sudden exits the school building and unexpectedly spots Nate waiting for him up front. As he tries to turn the other direction without being seen, Nate catches him right on time. "Hey, Chuck." 

"Damn it," Chuck mutters under his breath as he slowly turns around and watch as Nate walks up to him. He puts on a smile. "Nathanial!" He greets as they did their one-arm hug. "What brings you here?"

"Dude, I've been trying to get a hold of you the whole day. What's up?"

"I was in class."

"But you always answer your phone in class."

"My father is on my ass about my grades." Chuck explains with a sigh. "I mean you know how it is." Nate nods his head. "Well what's up?"

"It's about Serena."

"Hey, I heard about what happened. It's all over the web. You're a hero, Nate."

Nate purses his lips. "I don't feel so much as a hero."

"Oh come on, everyone in town knows it."

Nate simply shrugs his shoulders. "How is Blair doing anyway?"

Chuck averts from his gaze as he rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Uh…what makes you think I know?"

"Well Serena mentioned that Blair was with you."

"Oh…" Chuck gulps down nervously. "She didn't really want to talk to me about the break up." He turns back to Nate. "You um…plan to get back with her or something?"

He sighs. "My parents want me too."

"Nate, when are you gonna stop living in your parents' shadow? They've been controlling you all your life. If it's really over between you and Blair, then you shouldn't even consider getting back with her if it is her that you don't want."

Nate stares oddly at his best friend. "What happened to you, man?" He smirks. "What happened to _'tap that ass' _or _'hit it and quit it_'?"

Chuck looks down and chuckles. "Look, I really care about you. You're my best friend and I think it's about time you go after your dreams…your desires...not your parents'."

Nate nods his head in agreement. "You're right. Thanks for listening, man."

"No problem."

"It's just with the break up, my parents hammering me all the time, and the whole incident with Serena…" Nate stops in mid-sentence and sighs, "I don't know…there's just a lot of things going on."

Chuck places a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. But remember I'm here for you, buddy."

"Yeah," he smiles as they ascend down the stair steps and head towards a waiting limo nearby, "thanks."

* * *

"_Oh my God…did you hear about Serena last night?" _

"_I heard she had sex with a complete stranger. What a slut!"_

Serena van der Woodsen continues walking down the hallways of Constance Billard School for girls, ignoring all the gossip that's been going around. One thing that is great about Serena is that she never pays attention to what is being said about her. She simply ignores the gossip and goes on through the rest of the day without faltering through their every word especially when in most cases none of what is being said are true.

As soon as Serena steps outside of the school building, she immediately notices Dan waiting up front. She stops dead in her tracks as Dan looks over his shoulder to meet her gaze. A small smile crept over Serena's flawless features, and though their relationship didn't last as long as she hoped, Dan has become important in her life.

"Hey," Dan waves from where he is standing.

Serena parts her lips to speak. "Hey." She smiles. "So what"—

"Sorry I took so long." Vanessa suddenly comes from behind as she runs past Serena without noticing her and towards Dan down the stair steps. Dan averts from Serena's gaze and smiles at Vanessa.

"Finally, I'm starving."

Serena watches Dan and Vanessa walk arm in arm down 93rd Street and Madison Avenue as she weakly smiles at the two of them together. Just then her cell phone goes off as Serena digs through her Coach bag and sees Nate's name flashing before her eyes.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Blair Waldorf headed over to 5th Avenue to shop at Bendel's once her wealthy gay father added $5,000 to her credit card to spend. As soon as Blair spent the majority of her money on elegant cashmere stops, exquisite jewelry, and several handbags she exits the store when suddenly the last person she wanted to see appears out of nowhere. 

"Will you be joining me for dinner tonight?"

Blair turns around in surprise and lets out a gasp. "Shit, you scared me."

Chuck leans against the wall, looking charming and handsome as ever. Blair rolls her eyes as he begins following her down 5th Avenue. "Leave me alone, Chuck. I actually have plans with Nate tonight."

"Oh really?" Chuck grabs Blair's arm as he searches her eyes carefully. "Last time I heard he plans on seeing Serena tonight."

Blair's lips parted. "That is not gonna happen!"

"It never stopped him before."

"What the hell do you want from me?" She snaps irritably as Chuck moves closer to her.

"Have dinner with me."

Blair narrows her eyes at him. "I _will_ be seeing Nate tonight."

"And if you don't?"

"Oh I will." Blair looks at him in disgust as she walks off leaving Chuck staring longingly back at her in the distance.

_To be continued…_


	13. When the Truth Hurts

**A/N: **Because this is such a quick update I won't be doing any review responses this time. But again, I appreciate all of them. The next two week's are gonna be really busy for me with finals coming up. So I'll try my best to update ASAP. R&R Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

"**When the Truth Hurts" **

"Central Park please," Nate tells the driver as soon as he got inside the limo. Earlier in the afternoon, Nate invited Serena to meet him at Central Park where he has reservations for them to eat at one of New York's finest restaurants. Although he hasn't seen her for a day, Nate looks forward to spending some quality time with Serena.

As the limo driver takes off, Nate cell phone goes off as he takes it out from his pocket and answers it without knowing who it could be. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nate."

His lips parted in surprise at the sound of her voice. "Blair…"

"I really need to talk to you." She says softly. "Can you meet me somewhere?"

"I'm actually kind of busy right now. Can it wait?"

"No, I need to see you."

Nate groans. "What is this all about, Blair?"

There is a moment of silence. "I miss you…"

"You broke up with me remember?"

"Yes, with good reason." Nate listens as he notes the sadness in Blair's voice. "Please, Nate…just to talk."

Nate puts his head back against the leather seat of the limo as a deep sigh escape from his lips. He looks at the limo driver from the rear view mirror and signals him to turn back around.

* * *

"Going somewhere?"

Lillian van der Woodsen walks past Serena's bedroom and notice her daughter all dressed up in an elegant long white coat from Bendel's to go along with her black leggings and dark brown heeled boots.

Serena spots her mother from the mirror as she turns around and smiles. "Yup, I'm meeting up with Nate."

"Ohhh, so are you two finally getting together?" She teases as she walks into the room and hands Serena a scarf that was lying on the bed.

"No, Mom." Serena groans in response while putting on a matching hat to keep warm. "Nate and I are just friends."

"I don't know about that, sweetie. I mean the way Nate looks at you…and how he takes good care of you…" Lillian stops in mid-sentence as Serena listens intently, "it seems to me you two are destined to be more than just friends."

"Mom...Blair loves Nate. She's my best friend and even though they are no longer together…I just couldn't…"

Lillian tilts her head to the side and tucks a strand of Serena's curly blonde hair behind her ears. "You know, Serena…you're a very selfless person and I love that about you, sweetie. But when will it ever be about you?"

"Mom, it's not that easy."

"Life is never easy, sweetheart. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the sake of your own happiness."

Serena nods her head and looks down solemnly. "God, I love him so much. I've always loved him…"

Lillian smiles, "I know…"

"And yet I always push him away…"

She nods, "And somehow he comes running back to you." Serena turns to her mother and smiles. "Go have fun tonight, okay?"

"I will, Mom." Serena closes the gap as the two share a warm hug. "Thanks."

* * *

"Blair?" Nate walks inside her home after being invited in by one of the maids. He enters the entrance hall when suddenly Blair comes walking down the stairs. Nate looks up and greets her. "Hey. I got here as soon as I can. Are you okay?"

Blair stares seductively at Nate as she walks closer to him. "I feel better now that you're here." She leans forward and plants a kiss on his lips. Nate groans as he steps back away from her.

What's wrong?"

"I'm not doing this, Blair."

She glares at him. "Then why did you come?"

"I thought you wanted to talk. I mean it sounded important on the phone." He exclaims. "But now I see you're just wasting my time."

Blair watches on as Nate begins heading towards the door.

"Chuck took advantage of me!" Nate stops dead in his tracks as he looks over his shoulder and faces her in utter confusion. Blair looks down shamefully as fake tears begin streaming down her face. "I wanted to tell you, but--"

"What do you mean he took advantage of you?"

She meets his serious gaze once again. "I was with him the night we broke up. I got drunk, and the next morning…I woke up…" Blair stops and presses her lips together as Nate shuts his eyes in defeat.

"Don't."

"Nate."

"No." He shakes his head in dismay as he turns around and leaves Blair behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena continues waiting patiently in Central Park for Nate's arrival as an hour passed by. She dials Nate's number and receives the answering machine once again. _"Hey, Nate. It's me…again. I'm here waiting." _Serena sighs. "_I hope everything is okay…"_

"Waiting for someone?"

Serena looks up and finds Dan standing before her. She hangs up the phone and smiles at him. "Yeah, but it's been an hour and he hasn't shown up yet."

"Really?" Dan smirks as he takes a seat next to her. "Wow….it's usually the guys who wait for an opportunity to go on a date with Serena van der Woodsen. Since when does she have to wait on anybody?"

She chuckles. "Anyways…" Serena turns to him, "how's Vanessa?"

"She's doing well." Dan suddenly looks down. "She's um…dating this one guy. You've met him before. He's the bartender at the place where Vanessa's sister plays."

"Oh that guy!" Serena grins, picturing the moment she first saw him. "He's hot."

Dan rolls his eyes. "Uh sure…if you think rugged guys over 21 who comes up with the cheesiest pick up lines and can't even defend himself physically—I mean you would expect bartenders to be able to kick some drunk's ass— is attractive."

"Sounds like your jealous."

"I am not jealous." Dan retorts back offensively. "I just don't think he's right for her."

Serena sticks her tongue out. "Uh huh…you sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"I do not!"

She chuckles.

"You know I'm freezing my butt here. Do you want to go and get some coffee?" Dan offers as Serena bit her bottom lip. "Just until whomever you're waiting for you shows up."

She nods her head and smiles at the idea. "Sure, I don't think he'll be coming anyway." Serena says sadly as she got up from the bench and walks beside Dan down Central Park.

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Deadly Sins

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Thanks again for the reviews. Quick shout outs to those who reviewed on the last chapter...

Nanna Black: ...blair is a what?? lol. yes it's easy to hate/love her but that makes her so awesome. thanks again for reviewing!  
GossipGirlxCliquexLuvr: don't count NS out just yet.  
alistedfreak: what's unique about nate and serena is that there is always something or someone that keeps them from being together, which i think makes their storyline more intriguing. plus, i really don't like pairing people up so quickly. lol.  
IncandescentAngel: haha i guess that is one way to describe nate. i would say he's a lost poor soul who needs to find himself.  
Destiny45: hehe...or maybe a guy fight?? o.O  
Kay: hahaha...it's okay. at least you admit reading, but not reviewing. i'm glad that you reviewed though. it's nice to hear from those who have been reading. reviews really keep me motivated which is why i try to encourage others to leave a comment. i hope you continue enjoying the story!  
Erica: Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
Tatablp: aww...but dan is a really nice guy...lol. thanks for reviewing!

and everyone else who have been reviewing. THANK YOU! now here's the latest chapter. R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14

"**Deadly Sins" **

It is sometime in the middle of the night when suddenly Chuck Bass, in his hotel suite, wakes up from the abrupt knocking on the door that continued on relentlessly as he tries to avoid it. Not expecting anyone during this time, Chuck reluctantly gets up from bed, hoping to get rid of whoever is behind the door.

"Can't you see the_'Do Not Disturb'_ sign!" He groans irritably as he opens the door and suddenly gets shoved back inside. "What the…" Chuck looks up as Nate pushes him against the wall and shuts the door behind.

"What the hell did you do to Blair?!" Chuck furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment as he could see the rage in his eyes. "Answer me, damn it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Chuck raises his hands up defensively as he could feel the pain on his back pressed against the wall.

"Is it true? Did you sleep with Blair?" Chuck's lips slightly parted, struggling to find the words to explain to his best friend. Nate then takes his hands off of Chuck while shaking his head in dismay. "I don't believe this…"

There is a moment of silence.

"Nate, I would never take advantage of her." Chuck tells him sincerely. "It…just happened."

Nate shot him a look and scoffs. "Knowing you…I don't believe that for a second. How can you do this to me, man? You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am your best friend."

"You slept with Blair as soon as we broke up!"

"It's not as bad as you sleeping with the best friend." Nate's eyes grew larger as he suddenly punches Chuck on the face. Chuck stumbles backward as his bottom lip begins to bleed. "Fuck!"

"Blair means something to me. She's not just any other girl you just sleep with okay?!"

"And you're right! She's isn't just any girl." Chuck retorts as he rises back to his feet and faces him. Nate furrows his eyebrows as he reads Chuck carefully.

"What are you saying? Do you," he trails off in mid-sentenced, "have feelings for Blair?"

* * *

The following morning, Serena van der Woodsen joins her mother and her young brother Erik for breakfast before heading on out to meet with Blair. Lillian and Erik both look up as Serena takes a seat at the table. 

"Morning," she greets rather vaguely as she grabs the pitcher of orange juice and pours some in a glass. Although Serena enjoyed Dan's company, she felt upset and hurt about Nate flaking out on her last night.

"So…" Lillian starts off, grinning at her daughter. "How did your date go with Nate?"

"It wasn't a date, Mom." Serena groans.

"Sure it wasn't." Erik murmurs teasingly as she shot him a look.

"Actually, I wasn't even with Nate last night. I was with Dan."

Lillian wrinkles her forehead. "But I thought--"

"Nate never showed up okay?" Serena deeply sighs as she avert from their gazes. "Look, I got to go. Blair called me and I should be at her place by now."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes, I'm happy. See?" Serena forces a smile for their sake as she grabs her Chanel purse from the kitchen counter and hurriedly exits the room. Lillian and Erik exchange puzzled looks.

Once Serena step outside of the Palace where her limo is waiting at the gate, she is taken aback by Nate unexpected appearance as he stood leaning against the limo. Serena stops in front of him as the two linger in awkward silence.

"Hey…" He greets coyly as Serena rolls her eyes at him.

"You're in my way."

"About last night--"

"You don't need to explain, Nate."

"Blair called me on my way to Central Park…and she sounded worried like something terrible has happened."

Serena's lips parted. All of a sudden she was no longer upset with Nate, but worried about Blair. "Oh my God, is she okay?"

"Yeah," he sighs in response, "she's fine."

Serena folds her arms across her chest. "So what happened?"

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I wanted to call you, but…I was so angry…"

"At me?" The blonde beauty asks worriedly as Nate weakly smiles at her.

"No, it's not you."

"Then what is it?" Serena could see the frustration in his eyes as she allowed the events of last night to pass. She bit her lip as Nate remains quiet. "Look, I'm about to head over to Blair's."

He looks back at her. "Let me go with you." She wrinkles her forehead as he opens the door for her. "There is something you have to know."

* * *

"Miss Waldolf," one of the maids enters her room as Blair looks at her from the mirror, "there is someone here to see you." 

Blair smiles as she got up from the chair and headed down stairs to meet up with Serena. There is so much she wanted to tell her, she could no longer hide it. Once Blair is downstairs, she looks up hoping to see Serena, but to her surprise finds Chuck Bass instead. He looks at her and smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Blair retorts with a glare as she folds her arms across her chest. "I don't remember inviting you over."

Chuck purses his lips. "We have to talk."

"We don't need to discuss anything."

He searches her eyes carefully. "You told Nate I tried taking advantage of you?" He scoffs as Blair's eyes fell on the floor. "How can you even say that?! You were the one coming on to me!"

"Well no one is going to believe that including Nate."

"I don't know what you're doing, Blair but if this is your idea of getting Nate back…" he stops in mid-sentenced and moves closer to her, their faces only inches apart as they could feel each other's warm breaths brush against their faces, "it won't work."

"Yeah?" She smirks while staring deeply into Chuck's deceiving eyes. "He never made it to Serena last night. He chose to see me, not her."

* * *

Nate and Serena finally make it to Blair's place as they were invited inside by one of the maids. The two begin following her behind towards the main hall. 

"Chuck and Blair?" Serena chuckles at the thought of them together which she finds quite amusing. Nate gives her a serious look as her laughter slowly subsided. "Oh come on, Nate. Blair would never…"

"You need to leave right now."

Serena stops in mid-sentenced as she and Nate face Blair with Chuck standing right behind her. Serena parts her lips in surprise as they all exchange looks.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing, Serena." Blair retorts with a force smile. "Chuck here was about to leave."

Nate looks at Chuck and then shifts his gaze over to Blair. Serena sighs in relief. "Okay good I knew it couldn't be true." She chuckles. "Nate had this ridiculous idea that you slept with Chuck."

"She did." Chuck responds as Blair immediately elbows him on the stomach. "Ow."

Serena stares between the two in utter confusion. "Blair…y-you wouldn't…"

Blair folds her arms across her chest. "Well I did. You jealous or something?" Serena furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Why is it such a big deal anyway? Nate and I broke up! It's not like I went behind his back while we were still together to sleep with his best friend," she pauses and gives Serena an icy glare, "like some people would."

Serena blinks her eyes a few times as her words struck her deeper than she'd imagine. She looks down, about to leave when suddenly Nate caught her by the shoulders. "You alright?" He asks worriedly.

Serena nods her head. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go."

"I'll go with you." Nate puts his arm around Serena as Blair's lips parted in disbelief. Her eyes follows them as the two exit the room together.

"So..."A smirk crosses Chuck's features as he steps closer behind her and whispers, "what about that dinner you owe me?"

_To be continued…_


	15. The One that Got Away

**A/N:** hey, everyone! WOW...i'm really impress with the feedback i'm getting. i'm doing something right. lol. i enjoyed reading what you all have to say. again, i'll try not to disappoint any of you. keep on reviewing and i'll keep updating!

**IncandescentAngel:** yeah...i am so in love with chuck right now...lol  
** luvablemilo:**i agree... if only things would go my way on the show...hehe  
** greysluver13:** not alot of NS fics out there...so i thought i do one myself! thanks for reviewing!  
** Nanna Black:** it was sure a slap on the face on blair's part.  
** alistedfreak:** thanks for the review! glad you enjoyed the end of the last chapter!  
** Frida Vaccari: **i think nate and serena should be together as well!  
**piper14798: **thanks for the review! i'm glad you're loving it!  
** GossipGirlxCliquexLuvr:** hey! thanks for reviewing! expect more NS. hehe  
** xUNDENiABLE**: sucks how there isn't alot of NS huh? but that makes me love them even more!  
** Tatablp: **lol. well, that's not the first time anyone has said that about Dan. thanks for the review!  
**cesca: **hehe...i hope you continue to love it!  
** princetongirl: **thanks for the review!  
** Destiny45:** chuck/blair definitely became my new obsession! i absolutely love them!

R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

"**The One that Got Away"**

"Hey, Humphrey!"

Dan stops and looks over his shoulder as he watches Vanessa walk out of a restaurant where she works. A smile crept over his face as he waves to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks once she caught up to him as the two begin walking side by side down 144 2nd Avenue.

"Oh just picking up some stuff for dinner." He looks back at her. "Dad is fixing up another feast. You should come join us."

"Darn! I'd love to, but I have dinner plans with Clark."

Dan sighs in disappointment. "What do you see in that guy anyway?"

"Didn't we already go over this?" She scoffs irritably. "You don't even know him, why you judging?"

"I don't know. There's just something about the guy that I don't like."

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "You're too hard to please, Humphrey."

"I'm sorry. It's just we barely hang out now…and," he pauses in mid-sentence, "I miss you."

She smiles at him. "Oh come on, we're hanging out now aren't we? Dan," she pauses as the two stop and look at each other. Vanessa studies him carefully. "Look, I really like Clark…and it'd be nice to have my best friend support me."

Dan purses his lips and sighs. "You're right. I'm happy for you, I am." He reassures her with a smile. "Okay?" She nods her head. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"We'll hang out afterwards?"

Vanessa smiles, "Of course."

* * *

It is a rather quiet ride back from Blair's house as Nate and Serena linger in silence. Nate turns his head and watch as the blonde looks out the window in deep thought. 

"Hey…" he breaks the silence as Serena turns to him with a warm smile. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm actually worried about you."

He chuckles. "Why?"

Serena shrugs her shoulders. "The whole Chuck and Blair thing…"

"It's not a big deal."

"Oh come on, Nate. You _do_ care." Serena bit her bottom lip as Nate remain silent. "You know what I think? I think you still have feelings for Blair and that you still want to be with her."

He sighs. "I'll always have feelings for Blair, Serena." Nate stops and looks at her. "Just like how I will always have feelings for you." Her lips parted as he stares deep into her eyes. "It's just…I can't be with Blair. It doesn't feel right. I mean…maybe it's not the time yah know?" She nods her head as silence hung over them once again. Serena looks out the window and notice they were going to the opposite direction. She turns back to Nate, puzzled.

"Where are we going?"

"Central Park," he responds with a smile. "I guess I forgot to tell you that I was going to make it up to you."

Serena smiles excitedly as she throws her arms around Nate. Suddenly the events that happened earlier that day simply became a memory. They part as her eyes widen in excitement. "Oooh and we can feed the ducks!"

Nate chuckles. "Or I can feed you to the ducks." He teases as she slaps him playfully on the arm.

"Hey! Be nice, Archibald…or else…"

He grins. "Or else what?"

The limo comes to a complete stop when suddenly Serena opens the door and got out of the vehicle. "Serena, where are you going?" Nate asks her quizzically. "Central Park is still 7 blocks away."

She sticks her head back inside and gives Nate a mischievous look. "Last one there is paying for lunch and dinner and a movie…and doing everything as I say."

"You sound so sure that you're gonna win, van der Woodsen…" Nate studies Serena carefully as he too got out of the vehicle.

"Oh no you don't!" Serena giggles as they begin racing down the busy streets of the Upper East Side towards Central Park.

* * *

"You joining us for dinner, Vanessa?" Rufus asks as soon as Dan and Vanessa arrive at the Humphrey household. 

"I wish, but I got other plans."

"Oh that's too bad. You'll be missing out."

"I'm sure Dan will be saving some for me right?" Vanessa says while fluttering her eyes as Dan lets out a chuckle. She then turns her gaze over to Jenny who was busy working on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, J." Vanessa greets her. "What are you up to?"

"I'm working on fliers for the winter ball."

Dan wrinkles his forehead, "winter ball?"

Jenny looks up at their blank faces. "You two are un-cool for not knowing about the winter ball. It's the biggest event of the year!"

Dan and Vanessa simply exchange puzzled looks.

Jenny sighs. "Constance Billard hosts a winter ball every year and every private school in the Upper East Side is invited."

"Oh so does that mean we're invited?" Vanessa gasps as she turns to Dan in astonishment.

"I guess we are." Vanessa and Dan burst out in laughter as Jenny rolls her eyes.

"You know, some people take this event really seriously." She retorts as Vanessa and Dan suddenly fell silent. They watch on as Jenny gathers the fliers and the rest of the materials and leaves the room.

Dan and Vanessa exchange guilty looks. "Opps..."

* * *

"I can't believe you. It's not fair at all." 

"Relax, Serena." Nate opens the door for her as they exit the restaurant.

"But I lost, and so therefore I pay for dinner and do everything you say." She pouts. "That was the deal."

"And as the winner…I say I pay for dinner." He smirks as they begin walking towards a waiting limo. Before they head inside, Serena stops as she looks up and stares at the stars. Nate watches her, mesmerize by her beauty under the moonlight as it brought a smile to his face.

"Remember when we used to go up to the roof of my house and you'd watch the stars all night?"

"Hmmm…and I'd wait for a shooting star." Serena smiles at the memory. "But it would never come."

"That's because you don't check up on these things." He slightly chuckles. "They don't occur very frequently yah know?"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, genius."

He smirks. "Come on, let me take you home."

"Hey, Nate?" Serena stops and looks over her shoulder as she stares deeply into his strikingly gorgeous green eyes. "Thanks for today." She smiles. "I had a great time."

"Me too." Nate smiles in response. "Trust me, I haven't had so much fun in a long time."

Serena flashes him another smile, one that weakened his knees and almost took his breath away as he joins her inside the limo.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Clark is actually the guy that Vanessa dated in the books. he is also the same bartender that works at the place where Ruby and her band plays. _


	16. Not Ready to Let You Go

**A/N: **Hello! I won't be doing shout outs at this time, but I would like to thank everyone for reading & reviewing. It means a lot to know what you all have to say. This next chapter is one that I've really thought long and hard about so I hope you all enjoy this one! R&R.

* * *

Chapter 16

**"Not Ready to Let You Go****"**

"Have you seen Serena?" Blair approaches two of her closest friends Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates as soon as history class was over. Last period has ended and Serena was nowhere in sight.

"Nope," they respond in unison as Blair rolls her eyes.

"You two are useless." She mutters as she moves on to another girl she comes across.

"Hey you with the uniform, have you seen Serena?"

All heads turn to Blair's direction as they begin whispering to each other.

"_I heard Nate and Blair broke up because Blair is secretly having an affair with someone else." _

"_I heard Nate dumped Blair to be with Serena." _

"_Serena is probably with him right now." _

Blair groans out of frustration as she meander around the girls and down the hallway towards the main entrance of the school's building. Once outside, Blair runs down the stair steps hoping to find Serena with any luck when suddenly her thoughts were disrupted by Chuck's sudden appearance. He grins, kneeling against a limo as he slowly begins making his way towards her with one arm behind his back. Blair rolls her eyes.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Chuck responds charmingly as he presents her a white rose like a prince to his princess. "And this, milady is for you."

Though Blair can't help, but notice his charm and captivating smile that seem to make her heart go rampant everytime Chuck does something so unexpected and yet romantic Blair continue to maintain a straight face, making sure he knows she is not interested…or is she?

To her surprise, Blair accepts the rose and puts it under her nose to smell its wonderful scent. She then turns back to Chuck with a glare. "What do you want, Chuck?"

He stuffs his hands in the pockets of his brown slacks and stares at Blair longingly. "Go to the winter ball with me."

She chuckles in disbelief. "And why would I want to go with you?"

"Because unlike Nate…" Chuck grins while moving closer to her, "I can show you a night that you will never _ever_ forget."

"Ugh," Blair scoffs in disgust. "I think I just tasted vomit in my mouth."

"Let me help you taste something even better."

"You're sick."

He smirks.

"And just so you know, I am going to the winter ball with Nate. We go together every year. Nothing changes that."

His smile all of a sudden disappeared as he try to put some sense into Blair. "Yeah? Well from what I've heard he plans on asking Serena."

Blair's lips parted. "And how do you know that? You and Nate don't even talk anymore."

"Open your eyes, Blair. You and Nate broke up...Serena is no longer with Dan...and they've been spending a lot of time together." He tilts his head to the side. "It's kind of obvious don't you think?

"Serena would never do that to me. She knows how much I love Nate."

"Did you forget that she slept with your boyfriend? Well, _ex-boyfriend_ now that is."

Blair looks at Chuck seriously. "It's different now."

"And you think she would care after the way you treated her the other day?"

Silence hung over them as Blair finds herself at a loss for words. Chuck waits for a response as he reads her carefully. "Blair?"

"I got to go and find Serena."

"Blair--"

"Stay away from me, Chuck." She retorts as she turns around and tosses the rose on the ground, leaving Chuck in front of Constance Billard with something he thought he'd never have to feel...a broken heart. And it sure hurts.

* * *

Later on that day after Vanessa completed a film assignment to submit to NYU in hopes to major in film, she later meets up with Jenny who just got finished with the winter ball fliers. As the two exit the school building, Vanessa finds Clark waiting for her at the bottom of the stair steps and making his way towards her.

"Who's that?" Jenny asks while staring at the stranger with mere curiosity as though she has seen him before. "Is that the guy you're dating?"

Vanessa smiles, "yup! Come on, I want you to meet him."

"Hey, Vanessa." Clark greets her with a warm smile as his eyes drifted to Jenny.

"Clark, I want you to meet Jenny. Jenny, this is my boyfriend Clark."

Clark extends an open hand to Jenny. "It's nice to meet you, Jenny."

She weakly smiles in response and awkwardly accepts his hand.

"You too." She responds vaguely while immediately pulling her hand away from him. She then sees her brother Dan getting out of a cab and walking towards their direction. "Oh hey, it's Dan. I should go."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Vanessa looks up and waves at Dan as she and Clark head over to the opposite direction.

"Hey," Dan greets his sister and notices the odd look on her face as she continues looking over her shoulder at Clark and Vanessa. "You okay?"

Jenny faces him, pursing her lips. "I swear I've seen that guy before."

"Have you been to the bar where Ruby and her band plays? That's where he works."

"No. I think I saw a picture of him on Gossip Girl."

Dan wrinkles his forehead. "What picture?"

* * *

"She seems like a nice girl."

"Oh she is." Vanessa smiles as Clark takes her hand in his. The two begin walking down 93rd Street and Madison Avenue when suddenly Vanessa looks up and spotted Serena van der Woodsen with the handsome Nate Archibald coming out from a coffee shop. Vanessa stares at Clark from the corner of her eye waiting for him to fall head over heels at the sight of her just like every boy who first lay eyes on the van der Woodsen. But to Vanessa's surprise, Clark's lips parted as he immediately tore his eyes away from them.

"Umm…you hungry?" He asks as they came across a bar nearby.

"Not really." Vanessa furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment as he pulls her along inside the bar.

"Perhaps you're thirsty?" He offers rather apprehensively.

"Uhm...sure. You okay?" Vanessa asks due to his odd behavior.

Clark nods his head, looking out the window and then back at her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

After spending another day with Nate during school hours, Serena finally arrives home at the Palace where she got dropped off just in time for dinner. Once inside the suite, she unexpectedly finds Blair waiting in the family room having tea with her mother. Her lips parted in surprise as Blair got up from the couch and smiles at her. "Serena, finally!" She greets her warmly as it caught Serena by surprise. "I've been looking for you everywhere at school." Serena looks over at her mother who simply left the room and to the kitchen. She then turns back to Blair.

"Oh...umm I end up not going to class." Serena responds with a half smile. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to apologize about what I said the other day. I was so angry, frustrated, and appalled with what I did..." Blair pauses in mid-sentenced and sighs. "I'm sorry," she says sincerely, "and I hope you can forgive me."

There is a moment of silence.

"Of course I forgive you," Serena giggles as she pulls Blair in for a hug.

"Good because I really need my best friend's help with something." Blair bit her bottom lip as she looks at Serena excitedly.

"What is it?"

"It's the winter ball and the biggest event of the year. This night has to be perfect."

"And I'd be happy to help out."

Blair smiles. "I need you to help me get Nate back."

Serena's face fell as she could feel her heart sink to her stomach. Blair looks at her with sharp eyes, waiting for a reply as Serena averts from her gaze. The winter ball is indeed one of the most important events of the year...and their last as seniors. It was the event Serena dreamed off sharing with Nate after all these years.

"Well?" Blair breaks the silence as it brought back Serena from a fixed trance. "Are you gonna help your best friend, _S_?"

Serena turns to Blair with a half smile, and for the sake of saving their friendship, she simply nods her head. "Anything for you, _B_."

_To be continued... _


	17. I Love You More than You'll Ever Know

**A/N:** Hey! I'm sorry it took so long to finally update! Thanks for being patient with me. I've been pretty busy during the holiday break. But the wait is over! Thanks again for the reviews!

**luvablemilo:** i'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. thanks for reviewing!  
** greysluver13: **hehe, thanks...I actually find it hard to write and capture chuck's character from the show.  
** piper14798: **i hope you keep loving it! thanks for the review.  
** Erica:** hmmm...you'll have to see what happens in this chapter. Thanks for the review!  
** alistedfreak: **haha, i enjoy writing cliffhangers. the winter ball will definitely be something to write about!  
**kitkatbaby611:** you're missing something. V loves D, D loves S but can't let go of V, S loves N, N loves S, B loves N who she can't let go of, C loves B. it has become a love pentagon?? lol  
**IncandescentAngel:** I'd choose Chuck over Nate any day as well. lol. Well, it'd be nice to go out with someone likr Nate. But for Blair...she's meant to be with Chuck.  
**Nanna Black:** Clark gay with a crush on Nate?? lol. HmMm...you'll have your answer soon  
**Destiny45:** Thanks, I didn't think I could get Chuck's personality down. And I agree, B belongs with C. She just needs to realize it. Hehe.  
**Franz Alexa: **Nate should fight for Serena as well. In fact, they need to fight for each other lol  
**GossipGirlMAJOR: I **do not copy and type stuff from the book. That's Plagiarism. However, I do use some ideas from the books and the show and add my own twist to it.

I appreciate all the reviews! Keep them coming. R&R. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 17

"**I Love You More than You'll Ever Know" **

Just one more week till the winter ball and the biggest event of the year has gotten everyone talking in the Upper East Side. Serena van der Woodsen is seen shopping for the perfect dress in Bergdorf Goodman located on 754 Fifth Avenue, trying on an elegant white satin strapless Versace gown that went down perfectly to the floor.

"Serena?"

Serena spots Nate in the mirror as she turns around to face him. "Nate," she greets him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Nate's lips parted as he continues staring at Serena in astonishment and finds himself at a loss for words. She simply looked like an angel.

"I-I um…was looking for a suit." He stutters, amazed by such beauty. Serena coyly smiles.

"How do you like the dress?" A sales woman of the store in her mid-twenties approaches Serena with a measuring tape around her neck. "Does it fit you okay?"

"It's perfect." Nate responds without taking his eyes off the blonde beauty, not even for a second. "We'll take it."

Serena watches as Nate hands the sales woman a credit card. "Nate, no I couldn't."

"Yes you can." He reassures her with a smile. "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

She presses her lips together and simply nods her heads. "Thanks, Nate."

* * *

Dan and Jenny finally arrived at their home in Brooklyn as they were greeted by their 

father Rufus at the door.

"There are my kids." He smiles. "Dinner is almost ready. Jenny, if you can please set the table."

"I will, Dad. I just want to show Dan something."

Dan follows Jenny to her room.

"What is this all about?" He asks as Jenny sits down in front of her laptop and begins typing on the keyboard.

"I was on Gossip Girl the other day…"

"Okay I'm leaving now."

"Dan! You have to see this." Dan turns back around and groans reluctantly as he stares at the front page of Gossip Girl. Just then Jenny clicks on a link to show a picture of Clark and Serena at the bar.

Dan's eyes widen. "That's Serena!"

"Yup, and here's a picture of Clark leaving the bar with a bloody lip followed by Nate carrying Serena out."

"Oh no…" he breathes heavily. "That would mean…"

Jenny nods her head before he could finish his sentence. "See I knew he looked familiar." She turns back around to face his brother as he continues staring at the screen in astonishment. "Dan?"

A gasp escapes from his lips, "Vanessa…" He shakes his head. "I-I got to go."

"Wait," Jenny follows Dan towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

"I have to warn Vanessa about the guy." Dan says while putting on a jacket. "I knew there was something I didn't like about him. I just knew it!"

"Dan!"

Before Jenny could stop him, Dan abruptly leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanessa Abrams is in the livingroom of her apartment watching old videos she filmed during the early years of high school. Moments later, she hears someone at the door as her older sister Ruby enters the room. 

"Hey, you're home early. How was practice?"

"It went pretty well." Ruby responds while taking off her jacket and scarf. "How was your date with Dan?"

Vanessa groans. "It's Clark."

"Whatever."

"It was rockin'."

Ruby smirks. "So…you going to that winter ball everyone is talking about?"

"No way," Vanessa scoffs. "I never go to them during the previous years so why start now?"

"Why not?"

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "The winter ball is for stuck up, bratty rich people like Blair Waldorf."

"Well I think you should go. It's your last year and you should make the best of it by going to the winter ball."

"You're sounding too much like Mom." Vanessa murmurs when suddenly her cell phone goes off. "Excuse me," she says while picking up the phone, "hello?"

"Vanessa!"

She furrows her eyebrows, "Dan? What's wrong?"

Ruby smiles as she turns around and goes inside her room.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home. You sound upset." She says worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"Are you alone?"

"I'm with my sister. What is this all about, Dan?"

"I'm outside, can I come up?"

"Of course," Vanessa hangs up the phone and just a few moments later, Dan is already standing behind the door. She walks over to answer it. "Dan?"

"Vanessa," he walks in and shuts the door behind.

"What's wrong?" She asks worriedly as she waits for Dan to catch his breath. "Dan?"

"I'm sorry, I pretty much ran over here."

Vanessa places her hands on her hips. "Clearly."

Dan finally calms down as he straightens up and looks at her seriously. "I can't let you see Clark."

Vanessa's eyebrows lifted as she folds her arms across her chest. "Excuse me?"

"Listen, Clark is a bad guy. He was the one that drugged Serena."

Her lips parted as she stares at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I can show you."

Vanessa shuts her eyes. "I can't believe it."

"I know and I'm sorry you had to hear this."

"No," she sighs and looks at him. "I can't believe you would do this to me, Dan."

"What?"

"I know you hate Clark--"

"But it's the truth, V!"

Vanessa shakes her head in dismay. "You should go."

Dan's lips parted. "Oh come on!" He exclaims out of frustration. "You have to believe me. I am telling you the truth!"

"And I'm telling you to leave." Vanessa shot back as she opens the door for Dan.

"You seriously think I'm lying to you?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "It sure isn't the first time."

He deeply sighs. "Vanessa, please…"

"All I want was for you to support me on this."

There is a short pause. "Vanessa, I'm simply trying to protect you."

"From being happy?!" She scoffs.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why can't you just let it go?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt, and this Clark guy you're seeing is someone you shouldn't even be with."

Vanessa sighs. "I want you to leave. Now."

"Fine," Dan groans as he walks out and turns back around to face her. "He's not getting away with this." He says as Vanessa slams the door on him.

* * *

"You didn't have to get me the dress yah know." Serena tells Nate, feeling a little guilty as soon as they left Bergdorf Goodman. 

"I know, but I wanted to." He smiles as silence suddenly hung over them. "Besides, you look really hot in it."

Serena slightly blushes. "How can I ever repay you?"

They come to a stop as Nate turns to face Serena. There was one thing he wanted as he stares at her longingly, his heart going rampant he could feel sweat trickling down on the back of his neck. Although he has known Serena for years, she has a way of making him feel nervous.

"Go to the winter ball with me."

Serena's lips slightly parted as she stares deeply into his pleading, nervous eyes._'Yes!'_ She finds herself screaming, but hurting inside. "I-I can't accept this."

Nate furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment as she hands him back the dress. "What? No, it's yours."

"I can't go to the winter ball with you, Nate."

His face fell. It is as though his whole world shattered before him. "W-Why not?" He stammers hurtfully as Serena averts from his intense gaze, trying to fight back the tears, "you're going with someone else?"

"Yes, there is someone else." She manages to say while looking back at him with a straight face. "You should go with Blair. She loves you, Nate. And she wants to go with you."

"But I love you!"

Silence hung over them as Serena stares at him wide-eyed. "You're confused, Nate. You don't know what you want." She exclaims. "This is why we could never work. You claim that you will always have feelings for Blair just as you will always have feelings for me." Nate listens intently as Serena shakes her head, feeling completely heated at the moment. "But I know what I want, Nate. I want _you_," she uneasily chuckles as they could feel their hearts breaking. "And_only you_. And I can't be with someone who will be thinking and having feelings for someone else. I can't live like that."

"Serena…"

"No, Nate."

She tells him seriously as she breaks her gaze from him and turns around to enter a waiting cab. Nate, heartbroken, painfully watches Serena drive off into the busy streets of New York as she sits back on the seat looking back at him from the rear mirror in the distance with tears streaming down her face.

_To be continued…_


	18. Call Back When I'm Honest

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! WOW. I didn't expect to get this many responses from readers, but mann...thank you for reading and taking the time to review. It feels nice to read what you all have to say. I apologize for the wait. I just started school again and this quarter is going to be a busy one for me. However, I will do my best to update ASAP. Again, THANK YOU! You guys ROCK! With that said...R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

"**Call Back When I'm Honest"**

"Nate?" Mrs. Archibald enters his room as her son turns away from the laptop to face his mother. "You have a visitor."

Nate furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment. He arrived home from school just a few minutes ago and did not expect anyone to drop by. "Who is it?" He asks curiously.

"It's your friend Charles."

His lips parted, "Chuck." He whispers, followed by a sigh. "Thanks, Mom." Nate reluctantly follows his mother out the door and towards the family room where his former best friend Chuck Bass is waiting for him. Awkward silence filled the room as their eyes meet in an intense stare.

"Nathanial."

"What are you doing here?" Nate retorts as he makes his way over to a table to pour himself a drink.

"I want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

There is a short pause as Chuck presses his lips together. "I heard you're going to the winter ball with Blair."

"Yeah, I am." Nate tells him straightforwardly as Chuck lets out a chuckle. "What?"

"Did you ask her to the dance just to get back at me?"

"What?" Nate scoffs and shakes his head in response, "No."

Chuck nods as he rubs his chin with the tip of his fingers. "Okay, perhaps you asked her because Serena doesn't want to go with you."

Nate rolls his eyes in annoyance. "What do you want, Chuck?"

"I want us to be friends again." Nate chuckles in disbelief. "What do I do to fix it?"

"Don't bother."

Chuck looks at him in dismay. "My intent was to never hurt you, Nathaniel. But you broke Blair's heart that night and I happened to be there for her." He exclaims as Nate narrows his eyes at him. "She needed someone and you just cut her out, man!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you slept with her and betrayed our friendship!"

"Have you forgotten that just a year ago you slept with Serena while you were with Blair?!" Chuck argues back as Nate's lips parted, taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Look, I care about Blair whether you believe it or not. And you better be going to the dance with her because you_ want_ to." Chuck tells him seriously as he opens the door. "She doesn't deserve to get her heartbroken again."

Nate watches on, surprised, as Chuck leaves the room and shuts the door behind.

* * *

On his way home from Riverside Prep, Dan Humphrey passes by the bar where Vanessa's sister Ruby plays with her band every weekend. Dan stops in front of the building where he spots Vanessa's boyfriend working at the bar. It has been a few days since he last spoken to Vanessa about Clark which has brought damaged to their friendship. Dan finds himself missing her everyday. Not only does it hurt to not see or hear her voice, but even more so that she didn't believe him.

But enough is enough.

While standing in front of the building, images of Serena getting drugged and Vanessa came to mind as Dan abruptly opens the door and enters the building.

Clark looks up, smiling at his way. "Hey," he greets. "Dan Humphrey, right?"

"Right," Dan reaches over as he grabs Clark by the collar and shoves him aggressively against a wall. "Listen, asshole. I know you were the one that drugged my friend Serena."

Clark raises his hands up defensively, looking terrified and confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, man."

"You know, Serena van der Woodsen…the gorgeous blond you met at a bar and drugged. And then a guy came along and kicked your ass." Dan retorts as he pushes him even harder against the wall. "You remember that?"

Clark grunts in pain. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to tell Vanessa the truth." Clark looks up at him in bewilderment. "And if you don't, I'll make sure I send those pictures from Gossip Girl to your boss. In fact, I'll let everyone know what you've done, and when that happens, your life is pretty much screwed. So what's it gonna be, buddy?"

"What's going on here? Dan?"

He turns around and looks up at the person standing before him in surprise.

"Ruby," Dan breathes heavily as he releases Clark from his grasp. "What are you doing here?"

She narrows her eyes at him. "Uh my band plays here remember?"

"Oh," Dan uneasily chuckles as Ruby rolls her eyes. "That's right."

"What are you doing harassing my sister's boyfriend for?"

Dan follows Clark's gaze with intensity. "Nothing, just wanted to straighten some things out."

"Look, I don't know if you're being the jealous best friend or whatever, but you're causing a scene and I think you better get out of here before I call security."

Dan nods his head, "sorry." He shot Clark an evil look and furiously walks out the door.

* * *

Serena van der Woodsen is seen sitting down alone on a bench in Central Park contemplating and lost in her own thoughts. Moments later, the vibration of her phone interrupted her train of thought as she reluctantly answers it.

"Hello?"

"Thank you, S!" Blair squeals excitedly from the other line as Serena rolls her eyes. "I don't know how you did it, but Nate asked me to the ball. Isn't this great?!"

"Yeah," Serena responds half-heartedly. "I'm happy for you, Blair."

"Look, I'm about to head on out to find the perfect dress. Meet me at Bendel's by 4?"

There is a short pause as Serena brushes her blond hair back.

"Sure," she replies vaguely, "I'll be there."

"Thanks again, S. You are truly a great friend."

Serena weakly smiles, "I'll see you later."

She hangs up and stares longingly at the picture of her, Nate, and Blair displayed on her phone. Serena shuts her eyes as she immediately puts the phone away.

"Serena?"

The blond looks over her shoulder where she finds Vanessa standing before her. "Oh, hey." She greeted with a small smile.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"No," Serena shakes her head while moving to leave some room for her female companion, "of course you can sit down."

Vanessa smiles, "thanks."

The two stare off into the distance in silence as a deep sigh escape from Serena's lips. Vanessa then turns to face her, "Bad day huh?"

She frowns, "worst. The last few days sucked."

"I hear ya." Vanessa purses her lips. "I just received a pretty disturbing picture from Gossip Girl." She looks down and sighs. "I owe someone really important an apology."

"Can I see the picture?"

Vanessa chuckles while putting the phone away from Serena's grasp. "Uh, trust me. You don't want to see it."

Serena smirks. "Some crazy stalker took a picture of you naked."

Vanessa stares at her weirdly. "Not even close."

The two girls share a quick laugh.

"So why are you here moping anyway? Shouldn't you be out shopping, going to a party and having fun?"

Serena shot her a look. "You think that's all I do huh?"

"I don't know. What else do you do?"

Serena shrugs her shoulders. "Shop, party, and have fun?" Vanessa looks at her and chuckles.

"And what are you doing here exactly?"

There is a short pause as Serena's gaze falls to the ground. "Just thinking..." Vanessa nods her head. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"I understand." She says while getting up from the bench. Serena looks up at her. "But I should get going. Like I said I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Dan?"

She nods her head, "Oh yeah."

"Well good luck."

Vanessa smiles in return. "Thanks, you too." She turns around. "Oh and Serena," Vanessa stops and looks over her shoulder, "I know you and I didn't exactly start off on the right foot with the whole Dan thing."

"Don't worry about it, V. That's done with."

"I know, but I was very wrong about you. You're a sweet person, Serena van der Woodsen and I'm glad that I have met you."

Serena smiles, "me too."

* * *

Blair Waldorf is seen getting off of a limo in front of Bendel's. Just as she was about to enter the building, Blair spots Chuck Bass exiting Tiffany's from across the street. Blair removes her Chanel sunglasses, waiting for Chuck to take notice, and as soon as he does, he looks at her with his signature devilish smirk that got her heart racing all of a sudden. She smiles in response when suddenly a gorgeous mysterious blond woman exits Tiffany's and locks arms with Chuck from behind. Blair's face immediately fell, her eyes widening in shock as they enter a waiting limo nearby.

"Blair?"

She immediately turns around. "Serena." Blair gasps in surprise as the blond furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment.

"Are you alright?"

Blair's eyes follow the limo as it takes off and disappear around the corner of 712 Fifth Avenue. She then turns back to Serena with a forced smile. "Uh yeah, I was just waiting for you."

Serena nods her head. "Okay, well let's find you a dress." She smiles with a bit of enthusiasm as she takes Blair's hand and drags her inside. Suddenly Serena stops in front of the store once her phone made a sound that tells her she has a new text message. Blair turns around as Serena trails behind.

"S, you coming?"

Serena looks up at her. "Uh yeah, go ahead. I'll catch up." Blair rolls her eyes as she makes her way towards the dressy section. Meanwhile, Serena takes her cell phone out from her Marc Jacobs purse and reads the text message she received from Nate. It has been a few days since they last spoken, and although Serena kept it that way in a means to avoid him as much as possible...she still hoped Nate would somehow try to get a hold of her. And the truth is, she really missed him.

_"We need to talk. Meet me at the Palace by 8." - N.  
_

to be continued...


	19. Where We Went Wrong

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews. I'll do the shout outs thing for the next chapter, so if you have any questions or comments please leave one after you read this and I'll respond to them as best as I can without giving too much away. Anyhow, I've been busy lately with school and sick for the past few days now but I was able to finish this chapter--one which I hope you'll enjoy reading. I am truly grateful for the responses I've been getting and for that I'll do my best to update ASAP and hopefully not let you all down. R&R Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

"**Where We Went Wrong"**

It is a quiet ride back home from Bendel's as Serena and Blair remain silent and at opposite ends of the back seat limo. Serena peers at Blair from the corner of her eye as she watches her best friend look out the window in deep thought.

"The dress looks really gorgeous on you." She comments to break the cold silence. "Nate is going to love it."

Blair turns to Serena with a half smile as she looks down at her phone where she text the words _"Haven't heard from you in awhile"_ _–B_ to Chuck Bass and waits for a response. Moments later the limo comes to a complete stop as the driver opens the door from Blair's side. She begins gathering her things and handing them to the limo driver as she turns around to face Serena. "Thanks for today, S."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow at the pre-party."

As Blair is being escorted inside her home, she finally receives a text message from Chuck as she stops in the main hall to read it. _"You miss me already?" _Blair reads as her eyes narrowed. She groans and replies to the text message with _"Who was that girl you're with? Someone else you're stalking?"_

Blair waits for a response.

"_Sounds like you're jealous." _She reads as her mouth fell open in surprise.

Blair mutters to herself, "I am _not _jealous."

* * *

As soon as the limo driver returns, Serena is now sitting alone in the back seat on her way home to the Palace. After about a 15 minute drive due to minor traffic, the limo comes to a complete stop as her side door suddenly opens. A hand is extended for her as she accepts it and steps outside. Serena looks up in surprise as she meets eyes with Nate. 

"How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't." He smiles. "But I was hoping it was you."

Serena's gaze slowly drifted as she notices her hand still resting in Nate's. She immediately pulls away as awkward silence lingers in the air. "So," Serena starts off as she timidly looks back at him. "Um…what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Nate shuts the door behind as he slowly walks besides Serena towards the Palace. "I was hoping we can discuss it over dinner."

Serena sighs as she brushes her blond hair back with her fingers. She stops and turns to him. "Nate, we can't keep doing this."

"What? Talk?"

"No. _This_. I feel like we're sneaking around."

"But we're not." There is a moment of silence as Serena averts from his gaze. "And even if we were it wouldn't be wrong. Just because I'm going to the dance with Blair doesn't mean we're together."

Serena sighs. "Look, if you're hungry we can see what I have in my suite and if you want you can order room service."

Nate raises a curious brow. "So you rather not go out to dinner with me where people can see us and make assumptions, but instead you're inviting me to your suite?" Serena rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah that's so not sneaking around." He says out of sarcasm.

"Or we can just stay out here in the cold, starving while you talk to me about whatever is it that you want to talk to me about. It's up to you, Nate. I'm not all that hungry anyway." Serena smirks as she turns around and starts walking towards the main entrance of the Palace. Nate rolls his eyes and follows her behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, after studying for a few hours for a mid-term coming up in a few days, Dan Humphrey finally gets out of his room as he joins his father Rufus in the kitchen. "Hmm smells good in here, Dad. What are you cooking up?" He asks while taking a seat on a stool. 

"How does rosemary chicken and mash potatoes sound?"

Dan smiles, "sounds terrific." There is a short pause. "So uh where's Jenny?"

"She's with Vanessa. They should be coming home right about…" Rufus stops and looks at his watch, "now."

Jenny suddenly appears at the door. "Hey, Dad. Dan." She greeted as Vanessa steps inside and shuts the door behind. Dan's lips parted as his eyes follow Vanessa. She weakly smiles at him and turns her attention over to Rufus in the kitchen.

"Smells good, Rufus."

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour. You should join us, Vanessa."

"Maybe," she bit her lip as she quickly glances over at Dan at the table. "Excuse me," Vanessa casually walks over to him as Jenny grins, staring between the two. "Hey, um can we talk?" She asks nervously.

Dan nods his head in response. "Yeah, sure." Vanessa then follows him to his room as he lets her in first before closing the door behind. Dan turns around to face her while stuffing his hands inside the front pockets of his jeans. "What's up?"

"You were right." Vanessa responds with a heavy sigh. "You were right about Clark and everything else. I'm the ass and you're the best friend who is trying to look after me and I screwed that up."

Dan lightly chuckles as he takes a seat right next to her on the edge of his bed. He gently lifts her chin up so her eyes would meet his. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"No, don't be sorry." She chuckles while shaking her head. "I'm the one that should be sorry here. I should have listened to you."

He stares at her worriedly. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Vanessa groans as she buries her face in hand. "God, I'm such an idiot."

"_He_'s the idiot, V." Dan reassures her with a smile. "Not you."

She looks at him and nods as he pulls her in for a hug. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Dan follows her gaze and smirks, "you're forgiven."

* * *

Nate and Serena returned to the van der Woodsen's hotel suite as they ordered room service and situate themselves in the living room. Awkward silence hung in the air for quite some time now as Nate looks up at her. 

"I thought a lot about what you said," he starts off as they both stop and look at each other. Serena places her fork down and listens intently, "and you're right, it's not fair to you or to Blair to keep going back and forth like this. But you have to know," he stops in mid-sentenced and looks down at the half empty plate, "when you left for boarding school it…it crushed me, Serena."

She shuts her eyes. "Nate, don't--"

"No, it's okay. You have to hear this, Serena. Please?"

She searches his intense green eyes carefully and nods.

"Remember the first night we shared our first kiss?"

Serena smiles at the memory. "When you, Blair, and I had a sleepover at your place?" Nate nods his head. "How can I forget?"

"When we kissed that night, I knew from that moment it was you that I want to be with." He looks down and smiles. "Even before that night I always wanted to kiss you."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

"Oh come on, Serena. Enough with the modesty, you know every boy in the Upper East Side has a crush on you."

She rolls her eyes. "Now you're embarrassing me."

"I'm serious," he lightly chuckles as his smile all of a sudden faded. "Anyway, " Nate looks down sullenly. "After that night… you started pushing me away," Serena bit her bottom lip as she could sense the hurt in his voice, "and I just wanted to know why."

"Blair." She responds with a deep sigh as Nate furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment.

"What?"

"The following day I was about to tell her how I felt about you." Serena says while smiling back at him. "And I knew that I wanted to be with you too." She stops and looks down, "but then she told me that she loves you, so...I let her have you." Nate parted his lips in disbelief. "As much as it killed me seeing the two of you together, it felt right--you and Blair." Serena's eyes soften. "I couldn't ruin that."

"Is that why you left for boarding school?"

She sighs. "I left because I didn't like the person I've become. I didn't know who I was anymore."

"Why did you come back?"

"I didn't want to run away anymore." Serena responds as she slowly averts from his gaze. "I wanted to feel free again yah know?" He nods his head understandingly. "Plus I missed the people I left behind…my mom, Erik, Blair…" she pauses and turns to him, "you."

The room all of a sudden fell silent as Nate and Serena stare deeply into each other's eyes. Serena could feel her heart beating rapidly as his gorgeous, intense green eyes continue to linger on her soft blue ones. His eyes then slowly fall on her lips as he finds himself moving his face closer to hers, yearning to kiss them and taste the familiar sweetness he missed so much. Serena continues to sit there, frozen as her lips slightly parted; her heart going rampant—ready to fight back the temptation before they both do something they'll regret. But before she could resist and stop him, Serena suddenly becomes enthralled and trapped under his spell as she too finds herself longing to kiss and hold him. Serena grasps on tightly to both sides of the table to keep herself from losing it. As Nate slowly leans forward, just inches away from touching her lips with his own, the door all of a sudden swung open forcing them to pull away and fall back down on their chairs.

Nate and Serena exchange surprised looks as Erik steps inside, staring between the two suspiciously.

"Uh…I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Serena forces a smile, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Hey, Erik."

Nate waves at him. "Hey, buddy."

Erik smiles, "I'll be going to my room now."

"Wait, don't you want to eat dinner?" Serena asks. "We have plenty of food."

"No, it's okay. I can wait."

Nate begins getting up from his chair. "It's cool, man…I was about to leave."

Erik turns to him. "Oh don't do that."

"I have to go anyway." Nate turns to Serena. "Thanks for dinner."

She weakly smiles as she holds the door open, "of course."

"Good night."

"Bye."

Once Serena shuts the door behind, she rests her head against the door as a heavy sigh escape from her lips. She then turns around where she sees Erik grinning back at her. Serena rolls her eyes. "What?"

He raises his hands up defensively, "Nothing."

She groans as she makes her way to her room and shuts the door.

_To be continued…_


	20. An Old Flame that Never Goes Out

**A/N:** Okay, please don't hate me. I know it's been awhile since I last updated (and I'm sorry, I hope you all can forgive me) but I suffered a bit of writer's block and this quarter has been really tough. I appreciate your reviews and your patience. The wait is finally over…so please R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20

"**An Old Flame that Never Goes Out"**

It is the pre-party, the night before winter ball. Blair Waldorf along with Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates greet members of their class as well as students from St. Jude's and Riverside Prep as they begin to crowd the entrance of a fancy night club located off of 10th Avenue. The room is slowing filling up with girls wearing the latest fashions from top designers and the guys wearing the hottest suits. Blair's eyes wander as they fell on the handsome green-eyed boy entering the building. She leaves Kati and Isabel to go see him.

"Nate." She calls out to him as he turns around to face her.

"Blair, we need to talk."

"I can't right now." She says over the loud music. "Can you believe the turn out?" He smiles weakly in response. "I'm glad you're here. I need you to tell the DJ to stop playing lame rave music and put on some J.T or Rihanna, k?"

"But--"

"Thanks! You're the best." Blair cheerfully kisses him on the cheek as she heads back to where Kati and Isabel are standing.

"Good work, ladies." Chuck Bass makes his sudden appearance as he places both arms around Kati and Isabel. He is wearing a pink dress shirt underneath his black suit and matching bow tie.

"Hey!" Kate and Isabel greets him cheerfully in unison.

"Where's your date?" Blair asks rather cynically while narrowing her eyes at him.

Chuck looks over at Blair with a smirk. "Why do you care?"

Blair shrugs, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't."

"Where's your date? Shouldn't Nate be here with you?" Blair rolls her eyes. "Because you see, if it was me I would be by your side…" he says looking up and down at her, "keeping you company at all times..."

"The thought of you standing next to me is nauseating."

Chuck grins mischievously as he leans forward and whispers in her ear, "you didn't seem too nauseas when you lost your virginity to me."

Blair shot him a disgust look as he smirks and casually makes his way over to the bar while waving a hand in the air. "Have a goodnight, ladies."

"Ugh!" She groans out of frustration while turning around and heading towards the opposite direction.

* * *

"Humphrey," Vanessa grunts reluctantly as soon as they arrived on 10th Avenue. Dan immediately pays the taxi driver as they both step outside. "What are we doing here?"

He turns to her and smiles, "to party."

Vanessa looks at him oddly. "Why?"

"Why not?" She stops and studies Dan carefully. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Playing bowling and guitar hero is fun. Dancing with privileged rich drunk students is…well…" she shrugs, "yah know."

He chuckles. "And just because we're not _them_ doesn't mean we shouldn't be in this party."

"Dan, that's the thing. We're not them, therefore not invited."

"So? We can break in."

There is a short pause.

"Oh." Vanessa looks down and slightly chuckles. "I get it."

Dan wrinkles his forehead out of curiosity. "Get what?"

"The reason you want to go to this party so badly is because of Serena van der Woodsen." She says with a smirk while slightly tilting her head. "You're not over her."

He groans irritably. "Vanessa, Serena and I are done. This is not an attempt to get her back."

"Then what is it?" She asks while folding her arms across her chest. "Because you wanting to go to this party desperately does not make any sense."

"Maybe I just want to go for the heck of it, and do something bad for once."

Vanessa chuckles. "Oh, yeah…" she nods her head, giving him a snide look, "you're a bad boy alright."

He averts from Vanessa's gaze when suddenly a gasp escape from her lips. "Oh my God…" Vanessa stares at him wide-eyed as though she has it all figured out. "I know what this is about."

Dan eyes her suspiciously. "You do?"

"You're gonna spy on Jenny!" She exclaims as he looks down and rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Look, I just want to check up on her okay?" Vanessa shakes her head in disappointment as Dan continues to explain himself. "She isn't supposed to be in this party. She's not even invited and somehow Serena, being the kind and generous person she is, was able to get her an invitation and sneak her in."

She turns back to him and groans irritably. "Dan, Jenny is a big girl now she can take care of herself. You need to start trusting her more often."

"It's not her that I don't trust," he responds followed by a deep sigh, "it is Chuck Bass I don't trust."

Vanessa stares at Dan intently, nodding her head in agreement. Although she knows little about him from Dan's constant rantings, Vanessa is aware of how manipulative and dangerous Chuck Bass can be. "Yeah. Okay, good point." She says while pushing Dan along. "Lead the way."

* * *

The room is nearly filled up as people crowd the dance floor and the bar. Music continues to vibrate the room as it keeps people moving and bobbing their heads to the fast beat that has everyone's heart racing in excitement. From across the dim-lit room, Chuck Bass spotted his former best friend Nate Archibald ordering a drink at the bar as his eyes slowly follows Blair Waldorf making her way through the crowd to greet more people at the door.

"I'll have a beer." Nate tells the bartender after taking a shot of 151.

"Make that two please." Nate looks over to the side where Chuck Bass occupied a seat next to him. He then turns his gaze back over to the bartender handing each of them a bottle of beer.

"Thanks, man."

Chuck peers at Nate from the corner of his eye. "So…" he starts off with a light grunt, "is everything alright?"

Nate sighs as he places his beer down and shifts his gaze over to Chuck. "Look, if you're gonna…" He stops in mid-sentenced, looking past him as his eyes brought attention to the figure standing by the entrance.

Chuck Bass wrinkles his forehead in bewilderment. "Nathanial?"

Nate's face suddenly hardens. "What the hell is he doing here?!"

Puzzled, Chuck watches Nate leave the bar hastily and head towards the entrance of the club. Chuck sets his beer down and follows him through the crowd.

"Hey, Carter." Blair smiles in surprise as she greets her old friend at the door. Carter Baizen is a former student at St. Jude's who has been traveling all over the world and visiting the Upper East Side for the past month. Though it is always a pleasant to see him, Nate and Chuck appear to be displeased. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Nate lightly pushes Blair to the side as he stood in front of Carter at eye level, "what are _you _doing here?"

"Nate," Blair places a hand on his shoulder due to his odd behavior, "what do you think you're doing?"

"He's not invited." Chuck suddenly joins the party as he shot Carter an icy glare. "He doesn't even go to our school anymore."

"Come on, guys." Blair scoffs in disbelief. "He's an old friend of ours."

"_Was_ an old friend," Nate shot back coldly as he keeps his eyes on him. "Besides, he can't be trusted." He turns his gaze back to Blair. "I told you what he did to me."

"Hey, guys." All eyes suddenly turn to Serena as she finally makes her entrance. "What's going on?" Nate's lips slightly parted in awe at the sight of her. She absolutely looks stunning in a simple elegant black tube-top dress with her golden hair put up in a neat messy bun as a few strands of hair stick out quite nicely.

"I think they're trying to kick me out." Carter explains to Serena as she turns to them quizzically.

"Guys, it's okay." She reassures them with a light chuckle. "He's with me."

What?" Nate retorts as his intense green eyes continue lingering on her soft blue ones.

She turns back to him with a half-smile. "He's my date."

_To be continued… _

* * *

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Dun. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review. _  
_


	21. A Choice to Live By

**A/N: **Since you all have been so awesome, sharing kind words in your reviews...I thought I use the time to work on the next chapter. As I said before, I will do my best to update ASAP. I appreciate your patience and your comments!

_(quick shout outs to those who reviewed my last chapter) _

**alistedfreak: **thanks for the review! expect more N/S interaction in this chapter.  
** SaberGirl1005: **wow! your comment really flattered me. there's just really not enough N/S fics out there!  
** IncandescentAngel: **oh it'll get even more interesting. hehe. thanks for the review!  
** SweetSmiles16: **haha yes...i just had to add Carter into the mix!  
** mars494: **hello, there! i'm glad you enjoyed it. thanks for the review!  
** abegrl504: **haha, i try to make my writing as real as possible. but i'm glad you think so!  
** emmy44: **yay! i'm glad my fic is keeping you interested! i'm doing the best i can.

* * *

Chapter 21

"**A Choice to Live By"**

"Two shots of 151 please." Nate Archibald returns to the bar as he sits down, already feeling the effects from the alcohol that got his head throbbing in pain. The bartender simply nods his head as Nate turns around and catches Carter and Serena on the dance floor. They have become the center of attention and the talk of the party. Despite the loud music playing in the background, Nate could hear distinct conversations about them as people pass him by.

"_Oh my God, is that Carter and Serena?" _

"_When did he come back?" _

"_I heard he came back for her." _

"_Are they dating again?" _

"Hey," Nate shakes his head as he looks up at Blair staring back at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he responds weakly and rather agitatedly. "I'm fine."

She smiles, moving closer to him as she traces a finger along his arm. "I've been waiting for you to ask me to dance..."

Nate idly looks past Blair where he could see Carter and Serena dancing closely to Rihanna's _Umbrella_. He then turns back to Blair and takes her hand in his. "Alright," he smiles as he quickly takes another shot of 151, "let's dance." Nate leads the way as they snake their way through the crowd until they were only a few feet away from Carter and Serena. He narrows his eyes at the sight of them as he pulls Blair towards him and begins moving to the music while staring closely at the pair from the corner of his eye.

"Nate," Blair shakes his arm as his focus remains elsewhere, but her. "What's going on?" With no response she tugs his arm, this time with force. "Nate!"

He finally looks at her. "What?"

She releases his hands while shaking her head in dismay. "You're drunk." Blair's eyes drifted to the direction Nate was staring at as her eyes fell on Carter and Serena. To her disappointment, she looks back at him despondently. "You should go."

"I'm fine." He snaps as he turns around and begins making his way towards Serena's direction. Just as he approaches the pair talking about something that made them both laugh, Carter and Serena stop to look his way.

"Nate," the blond smiles as her laughter slowly subsided. "Where's Blair?"

Nate looks at Carter with contempt and then softens his eyes at Serena. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

There is a short pause as Serena looks at him worriedly. "Is everything alright, Nate?" She asks, noticing the smell of alcohol in his breath.

"Look, you can't trust him."

Carter rolls his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" The blonde's eyes drifted to Blair as she approaches them.

"Serena, he totally tricked me," Nate exclaims desperately, "and he'll do the same to you."

"Oh my," Carter chuckles in disbelief, "this is ridiculous. Hey, Blair!" He calls out once he spotted her in the crowd. "You should hear this."

Blair looks at them bewilderedly. "What's going on?"

"Your date is making an ass of himself that's what."

Nate glares at Carter as he begins getting in his face. "I swear to God if you ever hurt her…"

"Okay, Nate. You had too much to drink." Serena says as she stood between the two guys. "Stop this."

Carter nods his head. "I agree."

"Shut up."

Serena shot him a look. "That's enough, Nate."

He looks at her in disbelief. "You would go to the dance with him, but not with me." Nate lets out a pathetic laugh as his head falls back. Blair's lips parted as she looks down sullenly and leaves the dance floor without the others noticing.

"Nate, please--"

"No, I see how it is. I broke your heart when I chose Blair, and now you're making it even." Serena shuts her eyes. "You two have a goodnight together."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuck Bass looks on from the second floor of the club as he spots Serena following Nate in the crowd. Chuck takes a swig of his drink as his eyes suddenly fell on Jenny Humphrey standing near the stair steps wearing a silky red tube-top dress. A sly smirk crosses his features as he straightens his suit and begins making his way downstairs.

"Jenny?!" The petite blond looks over her shoulder and finds Blair Waldolf standing before her in surprise. She gulps down nervously with shifty eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Serena invited me." Jenny responds nervously as Blair narrows her eyes at her. "Look, I'll leave right away if you want me too."

"No, stay." Chuck says from behind as Blair shot him an icy glare. Jenny takes a step back, cautiously looking at the guy who almost took advantage of her.

"This is _my_ party," Blair exclaims, "and _I _decide who gets to be in it. I have enough problems as it is."

"Well you suck at keeping people out." Another voice argues back as they all turn around to see where it was coming from.

"Vanessa?" Jenny walks over to her in surprise as soon as she adjusted her eyes to the dim lights. "What are you doing here?"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Blair groans angrily with her arms folded across her chest.

Jenny sighs. "Is Dan with you?"

"No."

She studies Vanessa carefully. "He told you to come here and check up on me didn't he?"

Vanessa gives in and sighs. "Well do you blame him?" She says while giving Chuck the evil eye. "The guy is a perv."

"And who the hell are you?" Chuck snaps offensively as Vanessa glares at him.

"Someone who obviously doesn't belong here," Blair responds cold-heartedly while staring at Vanessa in disgust. "How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

She rolls her eyes. "It doesn't matter because I'm leaving now. But if _you_," Vanessa says while turning to Chuck with disdain, "do anything to Jenny…_anything_ at all, you better believe that I'll mess up your pretty face and leave more than just a black eye." She tells him seriously with a mocking smile as Chuck winces at the thought. "Enjoy the rest of your party, guys."

With a small wave, Vanessa turns around and headed back to where she came from. Meanwhile, Chuck Bass continues staring idly at her direction with a mischievous smirk.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Blair snaps with dreadful eyes as Chuck takes another sip of his drink.

"I don't know..." he responds in disbelief. "But she fascinates me." Blair looks at him with raised eyebrows.

* * *

"Nate, stop! Can we please talk about this?"

Serena follows him outside the club where the night is cool and still. Nate finally stops on his tracks as he slowly looks over his shoulder to face her. Silence lingers in the air as the two stare deeply into each other's eyes with looks of pain and confusion.

"What will it take for you to believe that I love you, Serena?" He says softly as she could sense the sincerity and hurt in his voice. "Because I've been doing everything you ask me to do, and I just can't get over you no matter how hard you try to push me to be with Blair."

Serena averts from his gaze as a deep sigh escape from her lips. "Nate, you have to understand. Blair is my best friend and she loves you." She explains while searching every inch of his face carefully. "It's not worth losing." His eyes drifted to the floor. "I don't want to hurt you, Nate."

He pathetically chuckles. "Well, it's too late for that now."

She tilts her head to the side. "Nate…"

"You don't want to be with me. Fine," he states angrily. "In fact, let's just not be friends at all."

Serena's mouth fell open in surprise. "What?"

"Have a good night, Serena." Nate cuts her off as he turns around and signals for a cab. Serena stays behind as she watches him enter a taxi cab and disappear in the distance.

"Serena?"

The blond quickly wipes a tear away as she turns around and faces Dan and Vanessa who are standing before her. "Is everything alright?" Dan asks worriedly as Serena nods her head, forcing a weak smile for their sake.

"Yeah," she replies half-heartedly while turning away, "everything is fine."

They watch on as Serena hurriedly heads back to the club.

_To be continued... _


	22. Making Mends

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy the next chapter.

**mars494: **Thanks for the review. Hopefully Nate and Serena will be able to move on with their lives. Although, I do not want them to move on without each other if you know what I mean lol.  
** bbymojo:** I totally agree. I wish Nate and Serena would consider their own feelings about each other instead of thinking about Blair's.  
**Cheery:** Definitely. You pretty much stated the same thing as bbymojo. Thanks for the review!  
** alistedfreak: **Thank you. I try to write the best of my ability. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one.  
** ericaa13:** More NS, the better!  
** IncandescentAngel: **Hehe, I do like to keep people guessing.  
** emmy44: **Thanks for the review! Hopefully I'll keep you hooked through the end!  
** Destiny45: **Thank you! Your MF/GG fic is great!! Keep writing. Oh and I was watching your GG character profiles. awesome!  
** candyycane21:** Thanks! I'm glad you think so!  
** tommyskat: **Thanks for the review! Enjoy more.  
** ashleyggx3:** the best N/S fic you read? (does happy dance)

* * *

Chapter 22

"**Making Mends"**

"Blair?" Mrs. Waldorf lightly knocks on the door of her bedroom as she sneaks inside and watches her daughter sleep peacefully. She cautiously walks over to Blair's bedside and begins nudging her shoulder. "Blair, sweetie. Wake up. Serena is here to see you."

She groans reluctantly as her mother opens the curtains to bring light into the room. "Come on, get up."

Meanwhile, Serena waits patiently in the livingroom eating a muffin from a tray of breakfast goodies one of the maids offered her. For the past hour, Serena has been trying to get a hold of Blair, but would not pick up forcing her to come over instead.

A few minutes have passed as Blair ascends down the stair steps in a black silky robe. Serena rises up from the couch to greet her. "Blair, I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning."

She sighs. "Serena, it's 10 o'clock in the morning and I had quite a lot to drink last night. Of course I won't pick up."

"Well, we have a dress fitting to go to. Did you forget?"

"Oh…" Blair responds with a yawn. "I totally forgot."

"Well hurry up and get ready!"

Blair groans as she begins walking up the stairs. "Alright, alright."

* * *

Nate Archibald woke up to the sound of a blending machine running as he finds himself lying on the couch. He flutters his eyes open, trying to adjust to the bright light seeping through the curtains as he looks around the room and notes its familiarity. It wasn't his home, but Chuck's suite in the Palace.

"Morning, Nathanial." Chuck greets him as he walks over to the couch with a drink in hand.

Nate rubs his fatigue eyes. "What am I doing here?"

"I found you lying on the bench in front of the Palace and carried your heavy ass to my suite."

"What?" He stares at him in bewilderment. "I thought I went home."

Chuck smirks. "Well you thought wrong. Here." He says handing him a drink that was nothing, but green. "Drink this. It should help with the hangover."

Nate looks at it in disgust. "Ugh, it smells awful."

"Just drink it, man."

Chuck watches on as Nate unwillingly gulps down the drink. "Ugh, that was nasty." He hands the glass back to Chuck as his eyes suddenly fell on him. Silence lingers in the air. "Thanks for looking after me."

He shrugs his shoulders. "You're my best friend." Nate smiles weakly in response. It is as though everything between them went back to normal. "Anyway," Chuck suddenly changes the subject as he sits down next to him on the couch, "what do you know about Vanessa Abrams?"

Nate arches his eyebrows at him. "Vanessa?" He questions. "What do you want with Vanessa?"

A grin crosses Chuck's features, "Just curious."

Nate stares at him suspiciously. "Well, uh she hangs out with Dan a lot and goes to the same school as Blair and Serena."

"I see."

"Look, I should get going." Nate says while struggling to get up from the couch. "I have to go home and shower, get my tux fitted and all that crap." He sighs. "I'll see you at the Winter Ball." Chuck nods his head as he walks him out.

* * *

At Bergdolf Goodman, located in 5th Avenue Midtown Manhattan, Blair is getting fitted in a silky red Valentino one-shoulder neckline dress with a sash gathered on the side with silver beaded trim. Serena stares at her in awe as soon as she came out from the fitting rooms.

"Oh my God, my best friend is looking so damn gorgeous!" Blair smiles in pleased embarrassment. "Wow…Nate is going to love it."

She rolls her eyes. "Right. I had a hard time trying to get his attention last night."

Serena wrinkles her forehead. She recalls the moment when Nate declared their friendship was over. The thought killed her as she looks down to ease the pain. "Is everything alright between you and Nate?"

Blair shot her a look and scoffs, "Like you don't know. Nate can't keep his eyes off you last night."

Serena's lips parted. "Blair, he's just being overprotected. I mean you saw him last night. He can't stand Carter."

There is a short pause as Blair reads her carefully. "Sometimes I wish Nate can look at me the way he looks at you."

Serena shuts her eyes. "Blair, can we please not get into this right now? Tonight is the Winter Ball and I really don't want to get into this." She tells her seriously.

"Fine." Blair retorts as she steps down from the podium after being fitted. "Whatever."

Serena sighs as she watches her walk back inside the fitting room.

* * *

"Hey, Humphrey." Vanessa greets Dan as soon as Rufus invited her inside their home.

"Well I should be heading out." Rufus says while putting on a coat and glancing over at his son with a wink. Dan rolls his eyes. "I have left-over lasagna in the oven, Vanessa if you're hungry."

She smiles. "Thanks, Rufus."

He walks out the door, leaving Dan and Vanessa alone with the place to themselves. "So…" Vanessa starts off as she makes her way to the couch opposite of Dan. "What are we doing tonight?"

He meets her eyes and rubs the back of his neck apprehensively. "Um…well, I was thinking that we should…"

"Spit it out, Humphrey." She says impatiently with a playful smile. "A movie? Shoot some pool? What?"

Dan uneasily chuckles. "Well…I was hoping you'll be my date for the Winter Ball…" Vanessa's lips slightly parted as she stares at him in surprise. "And I know you think the whole Winter Ball thing is stupid, but--"

"I love to."

A small smile crept over his face as her response took him by surprise. "Really?"

Vanessa nods her head. "Ruby was telling me about the Winter Ball and how I shouldn't miss it." She explains to him. "But I wouldn't go unless you were there so…yeah." He smiles as his eyes relaxed. "I'm glad you asked, Humphrey."

"Yeah," he chuckles in relief, "me too."

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "You look so tensed, Humphrey. Were you afraid I was going to say no?" She asks with a smirk, making him even more nervous than he was.

"Uh…"

"I'm hungry." She claims as she could hear her stomach growl. "I think I'll have that lasagna now." Dan chuckles as he watches Vanessa make her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

It is finally Winter Ball night as students of the Upper East Side get ready for the dance and party of the year. Faculty from a number of schools watch as students begin walking inside the grand and high-ceiling ballroom off of 6th Avenue looking fashionably elegant. Luxurious chandeliers hung above the bright-lit room, the sound of silverware clinging together as butlers prepare to set the round tables placed on both side of the room between the spacious marble floors.

Nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf make their presence as Nate escorts her to their table. Each student is assigned to a table (based on requests) as their names are displayed on small cards in gold script. Awkward silence continues to mount between them as he kindly pulls out a chair for Blair and waits until she sits down. Once she is seated, Nate pulls out a chair next to her with his card name in front of him.

"You look really beautiful." He smiles as his eyes fell on her. She faces him and returns the smile.

"Thank you. You look really handsome yourself." Blair looks up and her smile suddenly faded at the sight of Chuck Bass in an Armani suit with a gorgeous blond date next to him. It turned out to be the same girl Chuck was with when Blair spotted them at Tiffany's a few days ago.

"Blair?" Nate furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment as Blair's mouth fell open in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

"That tramp is wearing my dress!" She exclaims angrily as she got up from her chair and begins walking towards their direction. Just as Nate was about to go and stop her, he stands up and froze at the sight of Serena van der Woodsen who just walked in wearing a long white halter gown from Valentino. A smile crept over his face as soon as her eyes meet his. She stared at him hard with no smile in return as she averts from his gaze and grabs Carter by the hand who entered the ballroom right behind her.

"Nice dress." Blair narrows her eyes at the blond as Chuck turns to look her way.

"Waldorf," he greets her with a grin. "Meet my lovely date Clara."

Blair shot him a look. "I don't care." She turns back to Clara. "I don't know who you are, but we cannot be wearing the same dress."

"It looks better on her don't you think?" Chuck smirks as Blair gives him an icy glare.

"If you're into girls with a fat ass."

"At least I have an ass." Clara retorts with a smug look on her face that only made Blair even angry. Chuck Bass lets out a chuckle.

"Excuse me, honey while I go change into something sexier." Clara grins as she turns around and kisses him lightly on the cheek. She exits the ballroom, leaving Chuck and Blair standing in the doorway.

Chuck stares at her from the corner of his eye and smirks. "You are so jealous, Waldorf."

"Am not, Bass! She was wearing my dress! I cannot have anyone else wearing my dress!"

He sighs, "Whatever."

* * *

"Hey, Serena." Nate greets her as soon as she and Carter approach their table.

Carter sighs as soon as he looks at Nate. "Great, we share a table."

"Maybe we can switch somehow," Serena suggested.

"No, sit." Nate protested. "You two don't have to do that."

"Why? So you can try and take a shot at me?"

"Carter, please." Serena sighs. "Don't start."

Nate groans. "Look, I was totally wasted last night and pissed off about what you did to me." He explains to him. "And I was out of line and I'm sorry." Carter simply nods his head. "I don't think things will ever be the same between us, but tonight I'll be on my best behavior I promise."

"Well I want another table." Serena retorts as Nate turns to her quizzically.

"Why?"

She gives him an icy glare as she places her hands on her hips. "I thought we're not friends. And those who aren't friends don't really sit or talk to each other."

Nate deeply sighs. "Serena, I was drunk. I said a lot of things that I didn't mean." She listens to him intently. "I'm sorry. You have to believe that. There is no way I'll cut you out of my life. You kidding me?" He smiles to lighten the mood. "So please I'd be very happy if you joined us," Nate pauses as he turns to Carter, "both of you."

Serena shifts her eyes from Nate to Carter when suddenly Blair approaches the table with Chuck trailing behind. Blair sits back down next to Nate with her back turned to everyone else as Chuck takes a seat in front of them, avoiding each other's gazes. Serena and Carter exchange looks as they both sit down, knowing it is going to be one interesting night.

_To be continued... _


	23. In the Midst of the Crowd

**A/N:** Hey, peoples! I know I haven't been doing a great job in updating quick enough. I'm trying my best while at the same time juggling life and school. Anyways, I appreciate those who are taking the time to leave a review. I just want you to know I do read all of them and keep everything you post into consideration. Plus, reviews are what keeps me going...so if it weren't for you guys I'd probably would have given up on this story a long time ago! So again thank you. This one is short, but I'll make it up to you on the next chapter. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 23

"**In the Midst of the Crowd" **

In the middle of the Winter Ball, tension begins to ease as they all find themselves on the dance floor dancing to Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music." There was nothing but laughter and smiles in every face in the room as they leave all their troubles out the door. This was the one night when they can all forget and simply enjoy each other's company.

Everyone appears to be paired up: Nate and Blair, Serena and Carter, Chuck and Clara, and Dan and Vanessa who just showed up a few minutes ago and now catching everyone's attention as they dance wildly. Chuck stops in the middle of the song and looks on quite amusingly at Dan and Vanessa as a smirk crosses his features. Clara furrows her eyebrows once his attention is no longer on her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She snaps irritably as Chuck looks back at her. "Hello? I'm here."

He simply grins as the music finally stops. Everyone in the room all clap their hands as Clara lets go of him. "I'm going to get myself a drink."

"You go do that." He responds light-heartedly as she hastily leaves the dance floor. Blair looks from the corner of her eye and mischievously smiles. Moments later, all eyes turn to the front stage as the head of Constance Billard approaches the mic stand.

"How is everyone feeling tonight?" She announces as a roar of cheers filled the room. "As part of our tradition, I would like to ask each gentleman to invite a lady he did not accompany this evening to dance the waltz."

The lights dim, slow music begins to play in the background as eyes wander in the room. Every couple parted ways to find someone else to dance with. Blair stood where she was, staring at Chuck from the corner of her eye and waiting for him to approach her.

"Shall we?" Carter took Blair by surprise as he offers his hand to her. A sigh of disappointment escape from her lips as she watches Chuck head over to the opposite direction. She looks at Carter with a weak smile as she rests her hand in his.

"Wow…I'm really impress, Humphrey." Vanessa chuckles as they begin making their way to the table. "I didn't know you can dance."

"You kidding me?" He retorts. "I'm a natural dancer."

She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Right…"

Just as they were approaching the table, Chuck Bass suddenly cuts Vanessa off as he stood right in front of her. She looks at him in disgust.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Chuck Bass." He introduces himself. "You must be Vanes--"

"I know who you are."

"What the hell do you want?" Dan shot back coldly as Chuck turns to him with a smile.

"I was just about to ask Vanessa to dance, that is if you don't mind of course."

She scoffs, folding her arms across her chest. "What makes you think I want to dance with you?"

Chuck smirks. "It's just one dance. Besides," he pauses in mid-sentence, "I dare you."

Vanessa narrows her eyes, studying him carefully. "You're on."

Dan turns to her in surprise. "You can't be serious."

"You don't mind do you?" She says while following Chuck to the dance floor. "You should find someone to dance with."

He sighs. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Serena van der Woodsen stood alone in the middle of the dance floor as people begin to move anxiously around to find a new partner. She sees Carter and Blair dancing from the corner of her eye, and to her surprise finds Chuck dancing with Vanessa. Serena thought about Dan and his whereabouts when suddenly a tap on the shoulder made her turn around. Her eyes widen at the sight of Nate standing right before her.

He smiles his enchanting smile. "May I have this dance?" He asks ever so politely as she suddenly feels weak in the knees in his presence. Nate always had that effect in her just as she have the same effect in him. Serena smiles as she places a hand on his shoulder and the other in his open hand. The two stare deeply into each other's eyes, completely lost in them as Nate leads her fluidly across the dance floor to the rhythm of the music.

Serena could feel his hand securely placed on her lower back as his touch make her feel as though an electric current is running through her. It surprised to see how great of a dancer Nate is, not that she ever doubted his abilities, but the way he gracefully moves across the dance floor and lead her was so unlike him. Nate reminded her of a handsome prince in the many fairy tales her mother used to tell her growing up, but better.

"You look nervous." Nate notices with a smile, only making Serena blush in embarrassment.

"You always make me feel nervous." She says softly.

He squint his eyes as though he is reading her carefully as the music begins to slowly fade in the background. They come to a stop on the middle of the dance floor, their eyes lingering on each other as though they are the only two people in the room. Nate lightly brushes the strands of hair away from Serena's face, tucking it behind her ear. With his hand still resting on her lower back and the other in hers, he then slowly pulls Serena closer to his body while letting go of the other hand and allowing her arms to freely snake around his neck. Not caring about the other people around them, their eyes drifted to each other's lips as they inch their way closer together, shutting their eyes as their lips finally touch in ecstasy.

Nate tightens his hold around her, Serena grabbing him by the back of his hair as they could feel each other's hearts beating rapidly against their bodies. As their kiss deepens, Serena finally breaks the kiss realizing what they were doing as she looks up at Nate in astonishment. Her shaky hand went over her mouth when they finally notice the room fell silent. People were surrounding them, staring at the two in shock as whispers echoes the room. Serena averts her gaze from Nate and turns to the crowd desperately searching for Blair who was staring back at them in surprise horror. Chuck stares at Blair worriedly from the side, as he watches her shake her head in disappointment and leaves the room.

_to be continued..._


	24. In the Heat of the Moment

**A/N:** Hey again! Thank you thank you THANK YOU for the awesome reviews!

**mars494:** they did it alright! thanks for the review.  
**Destiny45:** i dont know if you've watched the movie Enchanted but there was a ballroom scene where people have to switch partners and dance with someone they didn't go with, & i was trying to pull it off in this particular scene with the Winter Ball. i guess i should've mentioned that the event of the waltz is a tradition among the schools in earlier chapters because it did seem like i just put it there. but thanks for pointing that out. i appreciate the review!  
**ericaa13:** thanks for the review! i'm doing my best with the updates ;)  
**Jowee:** Aw, thanks Jowee! I'll see you on FF as well!  
**SaberGirl1005:** Yeah...the last chapter was definitely short. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it!  
**mcdreamy1992: **Thank you! You don't have to wait for the next chapter any longer!  
**IncandescentAngel:** Definitely more drama? Maybe less? Hehe...  
**Sami72393:** Glad you enjoyed the kissing scene. It took me awhile too. lol.  
**Shorty808: **Gotta love the N/S action.  
**candyycane21:** shocking yeah? hehe thanks for the review!  
**alistedfreak:** gotta love them cliffhangers lol.  
**IHEARTNICKJONAS**: you're very sweet! thanks for the lovely comment.  
**pathanlover238:** Aw...thanks for the review. it's Nathaniel by the way. I think you're confusing Nate with Nathan from OTH. lol. I actually get those two confused.  
**DerangedCalling:** I actually like the idea of C/V. but of course N/S is much better :)

If I totally forgot to mention you, I apologize. Just so you know, there will be 1-2 more chapters left after this one. Again, thanks for the reviews! R&R. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 24

"**In the Heat of the Moment"**

The events of the Winter Ball have caught everyone's attention as gossip continues to spread in Constance Billard and throughout the Upper East Side. Halfway through history period, Vanessa Abrams could hear distinct whispers from the girls all around her except for Blair Waldorf who was eyeing her suspiciously from the back of the room. Vanessa knew what the girls were talking about and why everyone kept looking at her. It appears that dancing with Chuck Bass was such a big deal for people to start talking.

"_I heard she decided to go to the ball just to see Chuck." _

"_Didn't she go with Dan?" _

"_She totally ditched Dan for Chuck." _

"_Who the hell does she think she is?" _

"_She is such a loser."_

Vanessa rolls her eyes as she turns her body towards the girls. She couldn't take it anymore as she clears her throat to get their attention. "You bitches really need to shut up. I'm trying to pay attention here." She snaps as the room fell silent and all eyes turn to her.

"Is there a problem, Abrams?" The teacher asks from the front of the room after being interrupted in the middle of lecture.

Vanessa sighs. "Mrs. Langston, can I be excused please?"

The teacher furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment and sighs, "If you must."

"Thank you." She responds vaguely while gathering her belongings and leaving the room.

Blair's eyes continue to follow Vanessa, and as soon as she was no longer in the room, she raises her hands up before Mrs. Langston could continue on with the rest of the class. "Yes, Waldorf?"

"I need to go to the restroom."

The teacher deeply sighs while shaking her head. "Alright, go ahead."

Blair smiles in response as she too leaves the room. Once on the hallway, Blair looks from both directions and begins following Vanessa towards the front of the school.

"Vanessa!" Blair calls out as she stops and looks over her shoulders to face her.

Vanessa stares at her weirdly. "Uh...I think you got the wrong girl."

"Did you have a great time last night?" Blair asks as though they were engaged in an actual conversation.

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

Blair chuckles. "Look, I saw you dancing with Chuck." Vanessa rolls her eyes. "And I know him. You should be careful--"

"I'm not interested in him if that's what you're getting at." She retorts as Blair smiles weakly in response. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get out of here." Vanessa says as she turns around and exits the building.

* * *

On her way back home to Brooklyn, Vanessa quickly grabs lunch along the way when suddenly she spotted Dan getting off of a taxi just in front of a café shop. Vanessa quickens her pace to catch up to him. "Hey, Dan!" She yells out over the crowd and honking cars and buses that covered the busy streets of Brooklyn. "Dan!"

Humphrey stops on the middle of the sidewalk as he looks over his shoulder and watches Vanessa approach him. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He asks, managing a weak smile as she nears him.

"I couldn't stay in there any longer." She groans as the two begin walking side by side. "The girls can't stop talking about last night. I mean it's all they talk about!"

"You mean they can't stop talking about you and Chuck?"

"Yeah! I mean it was one freakin' dance and they make such a big deal about it."

Dan shrugs his shoulders. "I still can't believe you agreed to dance with the guy. I'm still surprise myself."

Vanessa turns to him, arching her eyebrows. "Not you too…"

"I know it's the whole lame Winter Ball tradition thing, but you could've said no and danced with someone else."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Dan."

There is a short pause as he peers at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you…like him or something?"

Vanessa's mouth fell open as she looks at Dan wide-eyed. "Of course not, dufus! How can you even think that?"

"There must be a reason why you agreed to dance with him. "

"There's always a reason for everything with you is there?" She retorts irritably. "You know what? Forget it. Believe what you want, Humphrey. I don't care."

Dan sighs as Vanessa begins walking towards the opposite direction. "Where are you going?"

She turns back to him with a glare. "I don't know. Maybe I'll go and hang out with _Chuck Bass_." She replies sarcastically as she disappears around the corner.

* * *

Fourth period has finally ended as the girls of Constance Billard begin crowding the hallways. "Blair? Has anyone seen Blair?" The room fell silent as all the girls in matching uniforms stood still on the hallways, staring intently at Serena van der Woodsen who suddenly makes her presence.

"_Oh my God, I can't believe she had the nerve to even show up._

"_She's brave." _

"_Did you see the look on Blair's face?" _

"_She and Nate are so going behind Blair's back." _

"_What a slut." _

Serena lets out a heavy sigh, ignoring all the gossip around her as she idles her way through the girls and finally reaches the front of the school building. She looks around anxiously and with relief, finds Blair at the bottom of the stair steps with Kati and Isabel. Serena begins ascending down the steps towards her. "Blair."

The brunette turns around, and to her disappointment, finds Serena standing in front of her. _'Great,'_ Blair thought half-heartedly whole rolling her eyes. She looks at her irritably and sighs. "Yes?"

"Can we talk, B?"

Kati and Isabel exchange worried looks.

"What is there to talk about, Serena? You want to talk about how you humiliated me in front of everyone when you kissed my date last night in the middle of the room?"Blair scoffs with an icy glare. "I don't think so."

"Look, I'm sorry okay--"

"Sorry is getting a little too old don't you think, S?" Blair snaps, making Serena feel ill at ease.

"Blair, the kiss--" She pauses in mid-sentenced, searching for the right words to explain the events of last night. "It didn't mean--"

"Anything?" Blair retorts, finishing off her sentence with a forced laugh. "Just like sleeping with Nate didn't mean anything to you?" Serena's lips slightly curled, at a loss for words. "You know, Serena at least you're admitting what you did was wrong, but denying your feelings for Nate?" She pauses and shakes her head in dismay. "I always knew there was _something_ going on between you two. I knew it!"

"Blair…"

"No. You're a lying backstabbing bitch, Serena. It's exactly who you are!" Blair exclaims in disgust as she turns her back on the blond, signaling Kati and Isabel to go and follow her as they leave Serena van der Woodsen behind on the stair steps.

* * *

Nate Archibald is seen standing in front of the Palace and kneeling against the gates, trying to get a hold of Serena for the eleventh time that day. A heavy sigh escape from his lips as soon as Serena's phone brought him to her voicemail once again.

"_Uh hey, Serena it's me again."_ He responds with a light chuckle. _"I believe this is the twelfth time I called you._" There is a short pause as Nate looks down solemnly. _"Look, we need to talk so if you get this, please…please call me back. Bye."_

"Nate?"

He stuffs his phone inside the pockets of his blue jacket and turns around, hoping to meet her gaze but to his disappointment finds Chuck Bass standing before him instead.

"Oh hey, Chuck." Nate greets him half-heartedly, only receiving a mocking grin from his best friend.

"I'm hurt. I may not be blond and blue-eyed with incredibly sexy long legs but I assure you I'm equally delicious."

Nate stares at him weirdly. "That has to be the most disturbing thing you ever said to me."

"Among other things," Chuck adds with a grin as Nate averts from his gaze and sighs. "So I take that you haven't heard from her."

"Nope," Nate responds with wandering eyes, "she's clearly avoiding me."

Chuck studies him carefully. "So…" he starts off while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "what's the deal with you and Blair anyway? Are you two together…not together?"

Nate looks at him and chuckles. "Don't worry, buddy. We're not together."

Chuck furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment. "What makes you think I'm worried?"

"I know you have feelings for Blair." He retorts, taking Chuck by surprise. "And you know what? It's cool. I see it clearly now. You took Clara out just to make Blair jealous."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I did not take her out just to make--" Chuck pauses in mid-sentenced and reads Nate carefully. "Did it work?"

Nate chuckles. "Oh yeah. And what was dancing with Vanessa Abrams all about anyway?"

Chuck smirks mischievously. "The girl is feisty. It's kinda hot. Plus I wanted to mess with Dan Humphrey's head a little bit."

Nate chuckles when suddenly Serena van der Woodsen steps outside of the limo. He finds himself holding his breath as she smiles and thanks the limo driver from where they were standing. Serena begins walking towards the Palace when suddenly she stops and sees Nate and Chuck by the gate.

Chuck leans towards Nate and whispers, "Okay, I'll leave you to it." He begins heading towards the building to his suite, waving to Serena along the way as she approaches Nate. He looks at her with a nervous smile.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours." He says as awkward silence lingers in the air.

"Really?" Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she digs through her purse for the cell phone. "I'm sorry, my phone died since this morning."

"So you weren't trying to avoid me?"

Serena smiles, "Why would I avoid you?"

"Well, I figured after what happened last night you wouldn't want to speak to me…"

There is a moment of silence.

Serena looks down and sighs. "Well, Blair is pretty upset with me."

"Blair and I aren't even together anymore." He exclaims. "We didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"But I do, Nate." Serena tells him sincerely as his eyes soften. "She's my best friend and I betrayed her yet again."

"You can't help how you feel." Nate tells her while taking a step forward. "Just like how I can't help the fact that I love you and that I want to be with you."

She sighs, "Nate--"

"I should've fought for you harder. I should've gone after you when you left for boarding school." Serena stares deeply into his intense green eyes as he continues on. "I was a mess for a whole year when you left. My relationship with Blair was falling apart; my parents were giving me a hard time with school and the family business." He stops and looks at her longingly as tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "And then you came back...and life suddenly has meaning. You give me meaning, Serena." Nate says as he gently cups her face with his hands and manage to wipe away her tears with the stroke of his thumb. "And you have to know and _trust_ me when I say that I love _you_, and I _live _to be with you."

_To be continued…_


	25. What's Worth Knowing

**A/N:** Whew Okay, this is going to be the last chapter. I wasn't sure where I was gonna go with this…whether I want to end on a good note or not, but I guess you'll have to find out! Thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and to all the readers. You guys rock! R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25

"**What's Worth Knowing"**

Chuck Bass is standing in front of a mirror in his suite straightening up the collar of his white dress shirt and putting on a purple Armani jacket over with a matching tie. As he buttons the sleeves of his white undershirt getting ready to leave for the night, he stays on the line balancing the cell phone between his shoulder and the side of his face. "Hold your raging hormones. I'm coming." He says over the phone in a seductive tone as he hangs up and takes another good look at himself in the mirror. A satisfied smirk crosses his features when suddenly a knock on the door disrupted his pleasant thoughts. Chuck groans as he reluctantly walks over to the door and opens it, only to find his best friend Nate Archibald standing before him looking quite miserable.

"Nathaniel," he greets him in surprise. "I was about to leave."

Nate ignores him as though he didn't hear a single word he said as he absent-mindedly invites himself inside. Chuck lets out a sigh, shutting the door behind. "Okay what happened?" He asks while walking over to the bar. "Can I get you a drink?

Nate turns around and looks at him. "I spill my heart out to Serena and she just blew me off."

* * *

"Nate told me he loves me." Serena exclaims anxiously as she burst inside Eric's room and finds her young brother lying on his stomach in front of a laptop. He looks up at her and smirks.

"So what else is new?

* * *

"I told her that I love her and she just looked at me, and then mumbled something like '_oh I got to go'_ and left."

Chuck lets out a yawn, taking a sip of vodka as he watches Nate pace back and forth in front of him out of frustration.

* * *

"You are such an idiot." Eric retorts as Serena lets out a heavy sigh.

"What should I do?" She asks making herself comfortable on the edge of his bed. "I mean I love Blair. She's my best friend and I don't want to hurt her." There is a short pause as Serena stares at her brother with a wide smile. "But I also love Nate…"

Erik arches a curious brow. "Are you bi?"

* * *

"Maybe we're not meant to be together." Nate says solemnly. "I should just stop trying." He turns to Chuck for some kind of response, but he simply sat there bored out of his mind with a drink in hand and anxious to get out. Nate furrows his eyebrows at him. "I'm not taking your time am I?"

Chuck shakes his head. "In fact you are, Nathaniel, but go right ahead."

Nate narrows his eyes at him. "I should just go then."

"No, wait. I'm sorry." Chuck gets up from the couch and grabs his shoulder before Nate reaches the door. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Nate simply nods his head as he turns back around and leaves the room.

* * *

"Serena, what about your happiness?" Eric questions. "What about what you want?" Her lips slightly parted. "Look, I love you for being selfless and thinking about other people and their interest at heart, but sometimes you can't just let opportunity pass you by." Serena listens intently. "There is a reason why Nate and Blair aren't together anymore. Ever thought of that?"

She looks down dejectedly. "It's because of me. It's my fault they aren't together anymore."

"Stop." He retorts seriously. "Stop blaming yourself. And stop letting Blair push you around."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "I do not let Blair push me around."

Eric lightly chuckles. "Uh yeah you do and I see it all the time."

"No, I don't." She argues back as the room fell silent.

"Alright," he says nodding his head and taking her word for it. "Here's your chance. Prove it."

* * *

Nate Archibald leaves Chuck's suite at the Palace as he stood outside, thinking about going home but immediately changed his mind as he finds himself heading towards the Brooklyn area of New York. It was quite a walk as the night is cool with slight windy conditions, but it didn't bother Nate as his mind continues to wander endlessly. Everything seem rather peaceful and at ease in Brooklyn as he takes a seat on a nearby bench, studying the stars right above. His eyes eventually drifted to the ground where he sees a dark shadow figure nearing him. Nate quickly turns around and finds that the shadow belongs to none other than Dan Humphrey. "Nate?" Dan says in surprise as his face appeared under the street lights. "What are you doing here in Brooklyn?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I went for a walk and I ended up here."

"That must've been one hell of a walk." Dan adds as he takes a seat next to him on the bench. There is a moment of silence.

"So…" Dan starts off while staring at his male companion from the corner of his eye. "How's it going with you and Serena?"

"Nothing is going on." Nate retorts as his eyes remain on the floor. Dan bit his bottom lip due to Nate's skeptical behavior.

"Why not?"

The green-eyed Archibald looks up and sighs. "She doesn't want me."

Dan shakes his head and chuckles at the thought. "I don't believe that." Nate slowly looks up to meet his gaze. "Look, to be honest when it comes to Serena I'm really jealous of you."

He scoffs. "Why?"

"Because I know I don't stand a chance." Nate listens intently as his eyes soften. "She doesn't look at me the way she looks at you or any guy for that matter. Same goes with you too whenever you look at other girls. That means something."

Silence lingers in the air once again as the cool wind gently hit their faces.

"I told her that I love her today." Nate says all of a sudden as Dan looks up at him in suprise. "In fact, I told her several times and nothing."

"I'm sure she loves you, Nate. It may not be the response you're hoping for, but give it some time and she'll come around." There is a brief pause as Dan lets out a groan. He then begins rubbing the back of his neck, thinking about his own issues. "Good for you though. I don't think I'll ever have the guts to tell Vanessa that I love her."

Nate shot him a look and grins. "Vanessa huh?"

Dan smiles, "Yeah…"

"So what's the deal with you two anyway?" He asks as Dan simply shrugs his shoulders.

"She's pretty upset with me. I can't get a hold of her; I don't even know where she is." He stops in mid-sentenced and sighs at the thought. "She's probably hanging out with Chuck Bass of all people." He says in disgust. "Speaking of, I still don't get why a nice guy like you can be friends with an ass like him?"

Nate chuckles. "Look, you got nothing to worry about. Chuck was just trying to get under your skin."

"Well, it's working."

The two share a quick and playful laugh as they throw a few jokes on Chuck. Then it was complete silence once again.

"I haven't told anyone this, but I'm leaving for the weekend." Nate says as Dan looks at him.

"Another one of your family business trips?"

"No, I'm heading off to sea."

"You mean you sail?"

Nate chuckles, "Yeah, believe it or not my Dad and I have been working on this one boat ever since I was a little kid. We would always take it out during the weekends." He smiles at the memory. "I took Serena sailing once and she loved it. It's always nice being out there yah know? It helps ease some of the pain away."

Dan nods his head. "Well, be careful out there."

"Thanks, man."

"Maybe catch me some fish. Like trout or something."

Nate looks at him weirdly and chuckles.

* * *

_The following morning…_

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" Lily van der Woodsen catches Serena walking towards the door after being excused from breakfast half an hour ago. With her hand on the door knob, Serena lets go as she turns around and smiles at her mother.

"I'm going to Blair's."

"But I thought you were having a hard time getting a hold of her." Erik responds as Serena narrows her eyes at him.

"I am having a hard time getting a hold of her, little brother which is why I'm heading over there right now."

"What's so important that you must go see Blair right away and miss out on breakfast with your family?" Lily asks while taking a sip of orange juice and reading today's paper. Serena and Erik exchange looks.

"Look, Mom this happens to be very important. I'll be home for dinner, I promise."

Lily sighs. "Fine, whatever."

Serena glances over at Erik for luck and smiles before taking off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dan Humphrey heads over to the coffee shop where he and Vanessa use to go every morning for breakfast. It has been over a day since he has last seen or spoken to Vanessa as it continues to bother him. As soon as Dan steps inside the shop, he looks across the room, and to his relief, finds Vanessa sitting alone with coffee and his favorite glazed donuts in hand. A smile crept over his lips as Dan slowly begins approaching her table.

"Hey…" he greets her timidly as she slowly looks up from her coffee cup to meet his nervous gaze. Vanessa has on a blank expression as she studies him carefully. "Do you mind if I join you?"

She shrugs her shoulders and looks back down at her now half-empty cup as Dan pulls out a chair right in front of her. He looks at her and sighs as she continues to avoid him. "I'm sorry." He finally says out of relief. "I'm sorry about the whole thing with Chuck…about everything." Vanessa suddenly looks back at him. "I just--" Dan pauses in mid-sentenced and groans, "I really can't stand the guy, and when I saw you two dancing, I…" He stammers nervously as Vanessa furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "I got jealous okay?"

"Of Chuck?" She scoffs, followed by a chuckle. "You're jealous of Chuck."

"Not just Chuck." Dan retorts as his eyes soften. "But every guy that comes your way." Vanessa's lips slightly parted as she stares at him intently. "What I'm trying to say is…I-I love you." He says smiling. "I'll always and I'll always will."

"Dan..."

"I want to be with you, Vanessa."

Silence lingers in the air as she stares at Dan in disbelief. He searches her eyes carefully…for a hint of response…for some kind of hope that she too wants to be with him.

"Dan…" Vanessa whispers, finally breaking the silence. "I…"

"Yes?"

She averts from his gaze and slowly shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I can't."

His face immediately fell as he could feel his heart drop to his stomach. "W-what?"

"I can't be with you." Vanessa reluctantly looks back at him, his eyes filled with hurt and confusion. They were unbearable to look at as she tries to keep her composure without breaking.

Dan's mouth fell open in surprise. "Why?" He snaps angrily. "Is it Chuck?"

She glares at him. "What does he got to do with anything?" She groans irritably. "And can you please keep it down."

"I tell you that I love you and that I want to be with you, and you tell me you can't be with me?" He questions in disbelief. "All this time you make me believe you feel the same way about me."

"How can you even say that?" Vanessa snaps as her voice grew louder. The customers in the room begin to look their way. "I came back for you, Dan! All these years I've loved you, but you were stupid to even notice. Why?" She scoffs. "Because it was all about Serena!"

"How many times do we have to go over this? Serena and I are done!"

"It doesn't change the fact that you broke my heart when I came back home."

He narrows his eyes at her. "And so you decide to break mine."

She sighs. "It's not like that, Dan."

"Whatever. You broke my heart way before I did when you left the first place."

He gets up angrily from the chair, slightly startlingly Vanessa as he leaves the shop.

* * *

Serena van der Woodsen arrives in the Waldolf's household where she was greeted by one of the maids. As always, the maid kindly invites her inside.

"I'll go and get Blair, Ms. van der Woodsen."

"Oh no, don't do that." Serena smiles, "I'll go get her myself." The maid nods and leaves the room as Serena heads up the spiral staircase. As soon as she reaches Blair's bedroom, she lightly knocks on the door.

"Blair," she knocks on the door, this time a bit harder after getting no response the second time. "I know you're in there. Come on, open up." Serena presses her ears against the door as she hears several voices among the moving and shuffling coming from inside. She furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment, trying to recognize the voice when suddenly the door opens. Serena immediately straightens up as Blair steps out in a red silky robe, completely out of breath. Blair's make-up from last night smeared and wore off; her hair is down and all over the place. Serena eyes her suspiciously as Blair steps outside and closes the door behind.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" She breathes heavily while getting some of the hair away from her face.

"I came here to talk."

Blair folds her arms across her chest. "And we couldn't do this over the phone?"

"Well _someone_ wasn't picking up any of my phone calls."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay, what is it?"

"Look, I know we have our differences." Serena pauses making sure she got Blair's attention as she looks at her seriously. "And about the Winter Ball..."

"I thought I told you I didn't want to discuss it any further."

"Just listen to me, Blair for once." Serena retorts, almost taking Blair surprise, as they share a moment of silence. She sighs and continues on. "I know what I did at the Winter Ball hurt you, and I'm sorry that it did. But I'm not sorry for kissing Nate." Blair looks at her hard. "The truth is I love Nate. I always have." A smile crept over her face as Blair's eyes soften. "When I lost him to you my world started to fall apart. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I see that you love him and that he loves you and I didn't want to ruin that. But for years, I've been hiding this and trying to fight it, hoping it would all go away, but it keeps coming back to me."

Blair sighs, "Serena…"

"You're my best friend, Blair and for so long all I cared about was being a good friend to you and making sure you're happy." Serena stops and smiles at her. "But this is my chance to be happy."

Blair groans irritably. "Okay, whatever. So be happy." Serena furrows her eyes as Blair cracks a small smile. "Nate doesn't want to be with me. He wants to be with you and you want to be with him. You two will be great for each other."

The blond eyes her suspiciously, taken by surprise with Blair's sudden change of heart. "Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?"

Blair glares at her with her hands on her waist. "Am I that much of a bitch to you?"

Serena wrinkles her nose and grins. "Yeah, a little bit."

"Go on." Blair smiles approvingly, "Get your man before I steal him from you…again." She says teasingly as Serena purses her lips. "I was kidding."

The blond giggles in response, "So that's it? You're okay with it? You're not gonna make me work a little harder?"

Blair shrugs, "I don't know, do you?"

Serena smiles, "So we're officially cool. BFFs?"

"Best friends forever." Blair says with a forced smile. "So are we done here?"

"Oh, one more thing."

"What's that?"

Serena looks at her curiously. "Who are you with?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard another voice in the room."

"No, you didn't." Blair retorts defensively. "I was on the phone with someone."

"Right…and so why are we standing out here, and not in there--"

"Serena, no!"

The blond sneakily gets past Blair as she swings the door open and gasps at the sight of him. "Chuck?"

Chuck, wearing only a towel, looks at Serena and grins. "Well hello, Serena."

Blair rolls her eyes as Serena's mouth fell open in surprise. She slowly turns back to Blair and grins at her innocently, "Bad timing huh?"

Blair shot her an evil look, "Oh yeah."

Serena bit her lip and smiles. "Okay, umm…" She awkwardly scratches the top of her head while slowly heading towards the door. "I'll leave you two alone. Bye now!"

She immediately steps outside and shuts the door behind. Serena leans her head against the door, taking a deep breath before smiling.

* * *

Dan Humphrey returns home later that night after running a few errands and bringing home Chinese for dinner. After setting the keys down on the table, he walks further inside the house to his room and surprisingly finds Jenny and Vanessa in the livingroom playing Scrabble.

Their laughter slowly subsided as they both look up at Dan. "Hey, come join us. I'm totally kicking V's butt."

"Watch it. I'm going a little easy on you, J."

Dan turns to Vanessa in bewilderment. "W-What are you doing here?"

Jenny stares between the two awkwardly as silence lingers in the room. Vanessa looks up at him, her eyes filled with guilt and sadness while Dan's were filled with hurt and confusion. "Um, I'm hungry. " Jenny exclaims to ease tension. "Did you bring any food, Dan?"

"Yeah," Dan finally breaks his gaze from Vanessa to face his sister, "it's in the kitchen."

"Thanks. Bye!" Jenny rushes to the kitchen to give the two some alone time. Dan and Vanessa share a longing look for a moment until he finally looks away.

"So," he starts off with a groan as he remain standing with his arms folded across his chest, "what brings you here in the Humphrey household?"

There is a short pause as Vanessa looks down nervously.

"I wanted to talk about what happened this morning." She weakly responds as Dan takes a seat on a chair across from her.

"Alright, I'm listening."

She takes a deep breath before continuing on. "The truth is…" Vanessa pauses in mid-sentenced and looks up to meet his gaze. "I'm scared. And before you laugh at me for being scared of anything...I just want you to know that we've been best friends for a long time and I'm afraid that if we become something more," she stops to catch her breath, "it'll ruin the awesome friendship we have."

Dan slowly nods his head perceptively. "I'm scared too, Vanessa. But what I'm most scared about is not being with you." He says sincerely as her eyes soften. "I promise you that whatever happens, no matter how bad or how great it gets, you'll always be my best friend." Vanessa smiles as she casually gets up from the couch and takes a seat next to Dan. She turns her body to face him, searching his eyes carefully. "Besides, things will still be the same. Except now there will be touching, hand holding…" he pauses and grins, "and kissing…"

Vanessa lets out a chuckle. "Oh really?"

Dan nods his head and looks at her seriously, "really." He gently touches one side of her cheek with the stroke of his hand, and with one sudden movement, the two begin moving their heads closer as their lips finally touch.

"V?" He whispers once their lips parted.

She smiles ecstatically. "Hmm?"

"Is it okay to laugh at you right now?"

Vanessa glares at him as she gets up and playfully smacks him hard with a pillow.

* * *

After spending some time with Blair and shopping at Bendel's that afternoon to catch up on their gossip, Serena makes her final stop at Nate's grand apartment complex that took the entire two floors of the building. As soon as she reaches the top floor, the elevator to his home finally opens as she steps outside and knocks on the door. Serena begins feeling even more nervous and uneasy every second she waits for someone to answer. When the time has finally arrived, Serena straightens up, and instead of seeing Nate on the other side of the door she was greeted by his mother. She smiles.

"Hey, Mrs. Archibald."

"Serena," she smiles pleasantly in return, "it's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"Same. If you're here for Nate you actually missed him. He has taken off."

Serena wrinkles her forehead. "Taken off?"

"Yeah, he's taking the boat out for the weekend."

"Oh…" she smiles weakly in disappointment. "I see…"

"Nate will be back in a few days. I'll let him know that you dropped by."

"That's okay. Thank you, Mrs. Archibald."

"No problem, sweetie. Have a good night."

"You too."

Serena turns around and deeply sighs as she heads back downstairs. Once outside, her waiting driver escorts her inside the back of the limo.

"Back to the Palace, Serena?" Her limo driver asks while looking at her from the rearview mirror.

She looks back at him. "No," the blond responds solemnly, "take me to Brooklyn."

* * *

Serena finally arrives in Brooklyn, unsure of why she wanted to be there. Though it was a place she'd go to quite frequently while she dated Dan at the time, it was a place outside of her chaotic world—a place that gave her a sense of peace.

As she begins walking down the street where Dan lives, Serena thought about visiting him and Jenny to catch up, but then finds herself walking even further down the street not knowing where to go or where she might end up. Serena simply kept on walking, thinking about the things she wanted to tell Nate and how much she wanted to be with him. To her surprise, Serena walked as far to the docks where the boats take many tourists across the Brooklyn Bridge and the Statue of Liberty. She begins walking down the planks to get closer to the water as memories of Nate taking her sailing years ago cloud her mind. Serena smiles at the memory. Though she hated the water due to her fear of drowning, Nate somehow always made her feel safe.

Serena finally reaches the edge of the dock as she stops and looks up to examine the clear skies. She shuts her eyes and allowed the cool breeze to blow her blond hair away from her face. Serena releases a sigh of relief as she finds herself in her own world, unaware of her surroundings—not even the distant footsteps that is following her behind. A dark shadow cast beside her as she finally opens her eyes to the sound.

"Serena?"

A shrilling yell escape from her lips as she loses balance and falls into the cold water. Serena could feel large amounts of water go into her mouth as she begins kicking and swimming frantically towards the surface after what seem to be like long dreadful seconds of being under water. As soon as her head appeared above water, Serena desperately gasps for air when suddenly a splash of water hit her face. She turns around fearfully to see who or what jumped after her. As she adjusted her eyes to the dark with the dim lamppost as her only light source, Serena couldn't believe who it is.

"Nate?!"

He moves closer to her as the two begin floating atop.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly as Serena splashes him with water right on the face. "Hey!" He groans agitatedly. "What was that for?"

"You scared the hell out of me, jackass!"

"What are you doing walking here all by yourself in the dark anyway? And why are you in Brooklyn?"

"What are you still doing here? Your mother told me that you were going sailing for the weekend."

He wrinkles his forehead in bewilderment. "Why are you answering my question with a question?"

Serena groans. "Well I don't know why I end up here. But you're not supposed to be here."

Nate sighs. "Well I wanted to make sure the boat is in good condition before I leave in the morning."

"Oh…" She nods her head as her teeth begin to chatter from the cold. "T-that's good to know."

He eyes her suspiciously. "Why did you go see my Mom?"

Serena stares deeply into his intense green eyes. "I wanted to see you...and tell you that…" Serena pauses in mid-sentenced and smiles. As she continues smiling at him, holding onto her words for a brief moment, Nate noticed for the first time that it wasn't just any of Serena's infamous smiles that got everyone smiling right back at her. It was the kind of smile that went up to her eyes, and from that moment it didn't matter whether they were together or not. All that mattered is that she knows how much he loves her, and knowing that she hasn't run away from it, makes it even worthwhile. "That I love you." The words finally escape from her lips as he looks at her in mere disbelief. Nate couldn't believe what he is hearing as she smiles once again, and he knew in his heart she meant every word. "And I want to be with you."

There is a moment of dreadful silence as Nate continues to read her carefully. Serena could feel her heart beating rapidly as the silence lingers on.

"Wow…" he finally says with a light chuckle, feeling overwhelmed as emotions went running high, "the timing couldn't be anymore perfect."

She bit her bottom lip nervously due to thesudden change of tone in his voice. "Oh?"

Nate gives her a serious look. "Serena, I'm leaving tomorrow and you tell me this now?" He scoffs as she wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment. This was making her feel ill at ease.

"I know the timing sucks, but--"

"Come with me."

She turns to him quizzically and with unexpected surprise. "What?"

Nate smiles his captivating smile as drops of water continue to drip down on his face. He gently wipes the damp strands of hair away from her eyes, staring deeply into them as he could feel Serena's body shiver in the cold against his in the shallow water. "Come with me," he says softly, looking down at her trembling lips as it slowly curves into a smile, "And this time...I won't take no for an answer."

_**The End**_


End file.
